Reunited
by Child of Galifrey
Summary: This story takes place 1 year after the events onboard the Crucible. Donna is 'dead' and every other companion has 'got someone else'. So the Doctor is suprised to meet some old friends...and as always they're in for a rough ride!
1. Reunited

**Reunited**

**A/N I do not own Doctor Who's characters or anything like that.**

**BUT!!!**

**I do own the Doctor's younger sister, Rawnie.**

**(I dreamt her up in 2006) And she is based on me! =)**

The Doctor sighed quietly to himself as he flicked a switch on the TARDIS control panel.

Not that he needed to. There was no-one else in the control room but him.

Ever since Donna had, disappeared..._No!_ He thought _Disappearing insinuates Donna could be found, could come back._

_But ever since Davros and the Crucible and the DoctorDonna metacrisis Donna's dead. _

_Yes, Donna's dead. _The TARDIS 's ancient engines ground abruptly to a halt. _Weird, what IS she doing??? _He checked a couple panels and dials before flicking a few more switches hopefully.

Rawnie held out her TARDIS key, grinning hopefully as it pulsed warmly in her hand as she ran full

pelt at the recently materialised Spaceship. "DOCTOR!!!" she gasped as she grabbed the handle and pushed the key into the slot and turned it.

She eagerly yanked the key out and pushed viciously against the wooden door – half falling through the door she spun round and shut the door quietly.

Jostling her heavy bulging backpack to a more comfortable position turned to observe the view

before her. Her grin widened a startled ( regenerated she noticed with dismay) Doctor. She ran up the ramp to hug him .

The Doctor looked at the girl before him , tallish, long blond hair, skinny, and deep blue eyes that looked so... strangely magical and were filled with laughter and she was grinning manically. He knew her from somewhere. But he couldn't quite place her – _oh well_ he thought _no sense in beating about the bush..._

"Who the hell are you?" Her grin died on her lips. So he didn't remember her. _Figures_, she pondered bitterly.

Her run slowed to a walk as she approached him. "You don't remember me?" she swallowed hard, _crap I didn't think it would be like THIS, for Pete's sake keep it together_.

She shrugged out of her backpack and dumped it – nonperplussed beside the captain's bench.

"Rawnie. Doctor, Rawnie."

The Doctor, whose eyes were already as wide as saucers grew wider still. He stepped backwards, tripping over her backpack, he landed with a large thump on the captain's bench, Rawnie's hand stretched out the towards him – a natural reflex.

Although the Doctor said nothing Rawnie could here the in turmoil of his thoughts, _Rawnie? No! She's dead. Dead as a doornail. Urgh! I've NEVER said that before and hopefully never will again..._ everything was so silent, even the TARDIS seemed to be holding her breath.

"My sister." He breathed. He suddenly heaved himself up and the spell was broken "Died. In the Last Great Time War. I saw it. I saw her disappear ...in the last year of the War, into the jaws of The Nightmare Child...just like Davros."

"I didn't! And if I wasn't Rawnie how could I know this. My thirteenth birthday. You took me to visit Queen Cleopatra of Egypt. And we were trapped in the throne room surrounded by Mummies that had been activated by The Cat's Eye, oooh, so long ago , and I took hold of your hand"

she took his hand gently in hers , he stared down at them, her hand fit as perfectly in his as Rose's had. As Rawnie's had "And I said one word, one word, d'you remember, I said "Run"" she finished, realising she'd been whispering.

The Doctor breathed out. The exact word he'd said to Rose.

"Rawnie." He breathed.

"Hello. And here if you don't believe me...look!" she grinned and pulling out a long thin chain on which dangled a hemispherical clock encased in a blue dome with golden patterns swirling along the casing. "I escaped, with this."

"The Vortex Manipulator"

"Yep. My birthday present .My beautiful little space-hopper."

"Not like my sportscar." He teased at their old joke. One he'd shared only with Captain Jack Harkness and Martha Jones. He hugged her close.

"I bounced." She announced quietly.

He laughed. She didn't join in. "What ?" he asked oblivious.

"I bounced in time to see it." The Doctor breathed out, he knew what was coming, the bottom had dropped out of his stomach and into his red Converse All Star trainers. "To see what?" he asked patiently through clenched teeth.

Her blue eyes were cold and clouded now . "To see the inferno beginning."


	2. Rebuke

Abandoned

Rawnie sighed uncontentedly in her dreams..._no! NO! We can...we could..._ she jolted into consciousness and sat ramrod straight on the captain's bench to find the Doctor's long brown coat draped over her.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she moaned, her Galifreyan consciousness had no trouble deducing what the cause of her tiredness was "Darn sleep inducing manipulator."

She shuddered to herself- she never had been able to fathom why she disliked sleeping so much.

"Your not cold, are you?" came a quiet disbelieving voice from somewhere on the other side of the console.

Rawnie stood up quickly, like a soldier to attention, her makeshift blanket, trailing onto the floor.

Rawnie's lips went numb when she saw the sight before her, it was like she'd never laid eyes on him before (and to be honest she hadn't)_but yesterday or even tomorrow – you never know in this thing – I was too caught up in the moment to really see._

Before, she had been unable to really take his features, to truly see his face. Brown haired and brown eyed, skinny as a rat. He was younger than she'd ever see him but the pain in him...she could see what had been a feeling of terror but it went deeper than that, a..a feeling of monstrosity in himself after the War, then guilt, but he'd found happiness, in a girl, she laughed internally, he was like every other man in that respect- then this cheeky regeneration, so young and full of life...had been ripped in two by the Earth girl and now...

The loneliness had been once more threatening to consume him again...

"What are _you_ looking at? Blondie" he retorted at her unnerving blue eyed glare

"Your not ginger this time." Rawnie observed slightly disappointed "But you _are _rude. Urgh..this is the sort of man you now. Rude."

She paused overcome by giggling. She managed to stop long enough to choke out the punchline.

"Oh. Rude and not ginger"

Suddenly the TARDIS lurched as if to remind them of her presence. "Sorry girl" they called together

"I missed you too" Rawnie called at the column in the centre of the console. "Hang on, where, where and when, exactly are we?" she improvised

"Cardiff . Not for long mind. We're on top of the Rift, I need to soak up radiation and refuel"

"I know, I know, wait, Rift" Rawnie 's tone became excited

The Doctor was staring at the scanner _Oh for the love of..._

Then the tall, athletic , handsome, blue coated figure of Captain Jack Harkness burst through the door.

"Thought I might come say hello." Gasped Jack, trying fruitlessly to hide his breathlessness. He couldn't believe it, The Doctor was back, he had to say hello and to tell him, he'd forgotten to say it onboard the Crucible so now...

"Jack Harkness." Murmured the Doctor

"That's **Captain** Harkness, Doctor" Jack added sarcastically before the two men grinned and hugged warmly.

Rawnie's laughter drew Jack's attention to her, leaning around the console, hands folded behind her. She was not laughing at the two men, she was grinning in happiness, _Jack._

"Jack, this is-"

"Rawnie." He gasped

" Captain Jack Harkness" she smiled back. He ran around to swing her up in his arms and kissed her, tamely for him, on the cheek.

As they spun, Rawnie found herself facing an icy glare, from a man, who despite his TimeLord abilities had not forseen this.

Jack set Rawnie down so fast, he practically dropped her.

"It's not like that." He pleaded "Seriously."

"Not that I mind" said Rawnie faintly, but this only aggreavated the Doctor further. Seeing the murderous glint in the Doctor eyes, Jack quickly professed "It isn't like that., I mean you know my way of saying hello"

"That's my point!!!" yelled the Doctor

"But the minute I found out she was your sister, I all but ran for the hills!" Rawnie nodded in agreement. She remembered well, the part of their conversation where she'd casually mentioned her relationship with the Doctor. The look of terror and regret on Jack's face was instantaneous.

The Oncoming Storm ignored this... "Jack" he exclaimed quietly.

"Leave him. If I went to Jack, it's because I was looking for you."

_You didn't even know I survived_

She shook her head, don't give me _that_ Doctor, you know that I saw you, just before.

They both flinched.

" When I found Jack it was hope. I was one step closer to the ting I needed the most. You."

"You were happy without me."

"NO! NO! NO.I survived without you, then at the end of the Time War I was left. Abandoned. "

For once in his life, the Doctor was speechless.


	3. Understand

Understand!

The Doctor was sitting, statue still, on the cold, dusty edge of Rose's bed. He breathed in slowly, trying to calm himself. He did this often, sat quietly in the dark of Rose's room in the TARDIS, to think, to calm himself.

He flinched as the scene in the console room replayed itself in his head for the millionth time.

He had started towards Jack, glad that when he'd murdered Jack, he could it all over again...

But then Rawnie had swung round, flinging her slender form in front of Jack.

"_Leave him. If I went to Jack, it's because I was looking for you." _

**You didn't even know I survived **the Doctor thought at her, enraged

She had shaken her head, **don't** **give me **_**that**_** Doctor, you know that I saw you, just before..**.

They had both flinched.

" _When I found Jack it was hope. I was one step closer to the thing I needed the most. You."_

_"You were happy without me."_ He'd retorted

"_NO! NO! No. I survived without you, then at the end of the Time War I was left. Abandoned. "_

Despite being speechless and haltering in his attack on Jack, he had not relented.

He pushed Rawnie away only to find her clinging to Jack, still facing the Doctor but with her arms behind her back, encircling Jack. He had hugged her glad of her protection and love but after another quick glance at the Doctor had raised his hands up in surrender.

The Doctor shuddered as he remembered the next part

Rawnie had said looked so different. Dark and tortured, any laughter had left her expressions and he could see the damage he had inflicted on her.

_If you want Jack you'll have to go through me. _The one thing he would NEVER EVER do.

Wrenching himself from his recollections he headed along to the console room, where he had left Rawnie clinging to Jack, on the Captain's bench.

Upon seeing him, Rawnie called out. "It's not like that Doctor, sure I love Jack and he loves me but not like that. Watch"

And with that, she turned her head to Jack's...

Grabbed him by the coat, Jack was to suprised to fend her off, wary of the Doctor.

And pressed her lips, firmly, to his.

A sudden heat rose in the Doctor's throat, like a monster of fury had just been born in his chest. Ugly with rage and horror.

Jack, he could see, was getting a little enthusiastic. Sensing, the Doctor's discomfort and Jsack's growing excitement, Rawnie ended the kiss abruptly.

"Oi. Never Jack, I do love you, but like a brother, nothing more. Understand?"

She turned to the Doctor "Understand!"

And as if she had waved a magic wand, he understood, everything was crystal clear, his anger died and the monster was comforted.

**

* * *

**

**A/N OMG! Rawnie kissed Jack. Even I didn't see that one coming. Sarah, I know I promied they wouldn't but the Doctor's reaction I had to see. Plus I enjoy writing about the Doctor's anger at the Jack situation.** 'He put Rawnie down so fast, he practically dropped her. **I love that line!!! Favorite ever!!!!**


	4. Powerful Aftermath

**Powerful Aftermath **

"You felt that didn't you?" queried Jack. "What Rawnie said. After the..." he stopped awkward. _Way ta go...just when he's stopped glaring, ya bring it right back up again._

Immediately after the kiss, the Doctor had caught his eye and they had made a silent agreement never to speak of it to each other again.

The two were in the library, desperate for a chance to talk privately, away from Rawnie, who Jack had to admit he was a little in awe of.

The Doctor gave him that frustrating ( _and quite cute_) not-a-clue-but-I'll-give-it-my-best-shot-which-is-usually-right look

"The calming and understanding feeling, that seemed to emanate from her?"

Jack nodded, the Doctor as usual, had hit the nail on the head.

"That's Rawnie's full strength telepathy for you. I can't – I mean I don't use mine as much as she does." He stopped cursing quickly under his breath, too low and too fast for Jack to hear him, for giving too much away.

He frowned, a sudden worrying thought occurring "Was she like this much when she worked for you?"

"There were definitely time's when you couldn't help but feel or do what she needed you to usually for the right reasons. Just like her brother. And I worked **with** Rawnie. A completely level playing field."

_Never knew she was such a damn good kisser though. Wish I'd found out sooner..._

The Doctor gritted his teeth, _Jack just can't help himself, can he?_

Then both men turned at the sound of thumping trainers.

"Evening gentlemen. Sorry to disturb your musings," she spared a glance at the Doctor "but an old friend has decided to," she tittered "drop in."

The Doctor grabbed Rawnie's hand and they raced along the corridor to the console room, leaving Jack far behind, to find...

"If this is a mind trick, Rawnie, I may murder you" quietly, with joy and anger, if indeed it was a trick.

"What?!" called Jack, still halfway .

"A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Quoted Rawnie as she squeezed the Doctor's hand, encouragingly, stared down at the unconscious woman sprawled on the TARDIS' metal grille floor .


	5. Bad Wolf

**Bad Wolf**

"How the hell...?" Jack was , typically, the one to break the stunned silence of the Console room.

Rawnie sighed as she bent down to check Rose's pulse "More importantly Jack, _why?_"

The Doctor glanced at his sister sharply, as much as he loved her, sometimes he could cheerfully slit her throat. "What the hell does it matter, why?" he spat at her, totally irrationally.

Before she could answer Rose stirred on the floor and suddenly sat up, fresh as a daisy, unfazed but her experience. She stared at the three people gathered around her on the floor.

Rose blinked. _Home. At last._

She smiled at the one person she had desperately wanted to see. "Doctor."

He grinned back. But something was hidden under the grin, worry and terror. _Right. Sort you out later. _

Then , "Jack", it was his turn to grin. Surprising, good though. Very good .

And... "Ohmigod! No way."

The Doctor cringed, maybe he thought she was worried, he thought that she thought he'd replaced her...

"Rawnie?" Who grinned manically at her.

"The one, the only"

The Doctor grew red, beetroot red, dangerously red...

Jumping up he yelled, all joy forgotten. " HOW THE HELL DO YOU, KNOW MY LITTLE SISTER, WHOM I BELIEVED DEAD. JACK KNEW. YOU KNEW.  WHO THE HELL APART FROM ME _**DIDN'T **_KNOW!!!!"

" Calm it. Blimey I can't believe it. Jack, TARDIS, Doctor and now Rose. Blimey it's like _This is your life_" gasped Rawnie.

Having taken 20 deep breaths to calm himself the Doctor asked, childishly "How come nobody told **me**?"

"I was busy on the Crucible. And before that running from that crazy mate o' yours, the Master" Jack excused himself.

Rawnie didn't even bat an eyelash.

"And you." He turned on Rose

"But I did tell you. I said it to Donna in the parallel universe. I told you. I said. Two words."


	6. Two Words

**

* * *

**

Two Words

"Bad Wolf."

Rose shook her head.

_Who's afraid of The Big Bad Wolf? The Big Bad Wolf, the Big Bad Wolf..._

Rawnie laughed internally. Sometimes she couldn't help it. She always frequently burst into song at random.

The Doctor suddenly got distracted. "Why aren't we moving?" he flicked a switch. Nothing. Nada. Nil.

**I can't move. What with Jack and Rose. It the void stuff all over her. It's itchy. **

_It'll come off._

_**Yes. In an anti-voidal molecular tracing partial wash.**_

_Jack.._

_**He's a fixed point in time. A fact. I don't like it.**_

_You and me both. _

_**Well I can't move again until you and I both relax a little. **_

_Good luck with that_

_**You too.**_

The Doctor turned back round to find Rawnie standing beside him. "It was a small tear in the universe. For an hour and a half, we chatted and then I told her. The two words. And it definitely was not Bad Wolf. "

Rawnie and Jack had sloped off to the ice cream parlour themed kitchen, hand in hand, to make tea for the four of them. Rose looked at the Doctor and found his strong arms round her waist. She buried her face in his suit jacket. "Sorry, for letting go...."

"My fault" He burbled. "But," he paused, hating himself for bringing this up earlier than he would have liked, "Why are you here? Where is the other me?"

She looked at him, tears spilling over her cheeks, face red, with running mascara. "He got shot. By a Dalek that slipped through the Rift. Bit like déjà vu. You'd think it be easier. Not at all. With him dead I had to find you. The real you. The one with two hearts complete with sonic screwdriver, physic paper and his fingers always in the marmalade."

With this explanation, the Doctor was satisfied. Good. Rose was in the TARDIS . Where she should be.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen. Jack was sulking. Rawnie had her back to him, putting 4 sugars into hers and the Doctor's cup. Jack had made his and Rose's .

He noticed for the first time what she was wearing. A strappy white vest top underneath a red open button short sleeved t-shirt, jeans and blue trainers with a black leather jacket ( she'd left on the railings) with a long chained necklace with a blue half dome with gold swirls patterned on it.

The Doctor didn't like him, the TARDIS didn't like him, most likely. So Rawnie obviously hated him as well. And all because he couldn't die.

He'd once read a sentence in a book Gwen had carelessly left on her desk one day at Torchwood.

_Life sucks and then you die. Yeah right._

Jack had laughed bitterly and he'd remembered what he'd said to that. "'Cept I can't. So I just suck."

" Do you know what I felt when I first saw you.? Gut feeling. Unease. Slight disgust. But I ignored them Jack, and everytime I look at you I still feel it but I feel a stronger bond of love and trust."

"I just feel unwanted!" he burst out.

"Shall I kiss it better?" came the sarcastic reply.

"Yes please!" not even worrying about his eager tone . He was safe, the Doctor couldn't see him here.

Rawnie turned round and leaned in. Jack held his breath.

"I've got three words for you. Never ever again" And she flounced out with the four cups.

* * *

Later, Rose lay in her own bed, wondering where Rawnie was. With the two men probably. She wasn't even tired. Before, Rawnie had been followed by a huffy Jack to find The Doctor wiping Rose's tears. They'd chatted. Shared old jokes, old stories. Like old times. And had begged Rawnie for dirt on the Doctor. She laughed and ignored them. Just then the 3 strolled in like they owned the place. Well, 2 of them did.

She sat up.

"Come for a bit 'o a chinwag." The Doctor said apologetically, sitting next to her on the bed and grabbing her hand. Rawnie sat on a dressing table stool while Jack took her desk chair.

"What were the two words you told Donna. The two words encoded in that sentence."

Rose could barely keep her eyes open. "Leave her, Doctor, she's bushed" chided Rawnie softly.

But before she slipped into unconsciousness she mumbled them.

The two words.


	7. Turn Left

**Turn Left**

**A/N **_**hello readers, just a little note to say, that the title IS NOT, I REPEAT IS NOT the 2 words Rose mumbled at the end of Two Words. It is a decision Rawnie made at a crossroad. I know the last chapter was a little fast paced but I wrote it at 11pm. But never fear, I WILL reveal the 2 words.**_

**Also, If you read, you MUST review. **

When Rose woke up, she couldn't help but squeak with surprise to find her 2nd favourite person in the universe sitting on her bed.

"Morning, Sleepyhead. I brought ya tea in bed." Then, more seriously, "Can we talk?"

Taking the tea gratefully, Rose nodded, "Course. Go ahead."

"The Doctor loves you more than anything. You know that. But, what you don't know, is how_ lucky_ you are." Rose detected a note of bitterness in Rawnie's voice.

"Your home. I'm home. We're both lucky in that respect. But here's where we differ, apart from species, blood, age , intelligence and habits. _You_ knew you were wanted. _You_ knew the Doctor would do _anything_ to get you back. _I didn't."_

"What a load a'-"

"Anyway, " Rawnie pressed " I saw him...walking _away _from me across our ruined homeworld. And then he left me. I was gonna say stranded but " she pulled at her necklace "I didn't know why he left me, maybe he thought I was dead, a mirage, injured." She threw her hands up "Whatever, I digress, I came back, to find out why, and to see if I truly do have a place in the TARDIS. "

Rose felt touched and honoured, Rawnie, was relating to her own experiences and had told her what she wouldn't even tell the Doctor.

"Rawnie, the Doctor adores you, he told me so himself, and your some much a part of the tea-family. I mean family that your practically part of the furniture!"

Meanwhile, in the vast library, Jack and the Doctor were supposed to be connecting to the TARDIS so the Doctor and she could harmonise and start liking Jack so as to start moving again.

_But, the Doc, keeps getting distracted by those two words. I didn't even hear them, so I can't help_ thought Jack, exasperated.

"I mean, it just doesn't make sense. It can't be Rawnie. It's _impossible_. "

"I thought you liked Impossible" joked Jack.

"Be serious Jack! I mean, the Daleks are supposed to be scared stiff of me, but if Rawnie's who she says she is, in their legends, Jack, she's _terrifying_. Worse than _me_."

"But I've never even heard of those legends!"

"Trust me, you don't _wanna._ I always thought those legends were made up to terrify the Daleks. I didn't think they were real! Like the Toclafane! The Master labelled the future Human mutations that. Toclafane are just Galifreyan bogeymen! Let alone be about my _sister_! I mean you hear about The Oncoming Storm, but they don't dare even talk about-"

"I didn't hear what she's called, anyway, hear the girls come."

As Rose entered followed closely by Rawnie. The Doctor led them both to Chesterfield leather armchairs. The two men also sat down.

"Now, Rose. What exactly did you say?"

"Oh really! You know what she said."

" I don't" put in Jack, helpfully.

The Doctor leaned in " Those two words. What were they?"

" I'll tell you." Rose looked too terrified to speak.

"My name on Skaro, the name given to me, by the Daleks, is-"

Rose cut, seeming to have gathered her wits, at last said it.

She said the words as if having an out of body experience.

" In that parallel universe, the one created around Donna. The one where she turned right, instead of turning Left so she could meet you."

"Strange. Interjected Rawnie. "Earlier, just before. I came to a crossroads. A fork in the road. I turned left. It led me here. To the TARDIS. To you." Here she pause at the irony. "Just like Donna."

Rose continued, after Rawnie's epiphany

"And...I told Donna. I said. "It's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop it.""

"What is?" asked Jack, absorbed

"The Darkness."

**A/N So there we have it! The Oncoming Storm, The Bad Wolf, The Face of Boe & The Darkness! Rose's conversation with Donna, was not a reference to the Daleks and Davros but to Rawnie!**

**Thanks so much to Sarah, for helping me with suggestions of the name! It's so great having someone to talk to at school about this. **

**Luv you Sazmeister!**


	8. The Darkness

**The Darkness**

Just then a bleeping sound emitted from the console.

As the Doctor leapt up, followed closely by Rawnie .

( Jack, would have made to follow, like old times, when he had helped the Doctor with the TARDIS, but now he realized, sadly, Rawnie, was more of an expert than he was)

There came two synchronised voices "What is it?"

"Teleportation signal coming from Earth, authorised too. Which means..."

" Trouble?" asked Rawnie, grinning.

"Oh yes!" and, just as he made to start following the signal, the TARDIS reminded him.

**I can't move. Rose needs to go in the particle wash. **

_Right_ . _I'll take her. Shouldn't be more than a few minutes._

The Doctor jumped. He wasn't used to having someone else share a direct telepathic link to the TARDIS.

With a wink at the Doctor, Rawnie took Rose's hand and led her away.

**Jack isn't so easily solved.**

Jack sat, looking uncomfortably self conscious when the Doctor sneaked a side glance at him.

_Maybe, _called Rawnie, helpfully from the Med Bay. _If you think about all the good things Jack's done for you. The advantages, he's given you, it'll help with the prejudice. _

_Is that what you did?_

There came no answer.

The Doctor sat for a good half an hour, thinking of everything Jack had ever done for him. And bit by bit, the physic barrier between ship and pilot lessened. The TARDIS hadn't been able to move because the Doctor wanted Jack off the ship ASAP. So she had had to stay put until he left.

_Right. Done . Can we go now? _The Doctor knew he sounded childish but didn't care. He wanted to _go_.

**No. **

_Why the hell not?_

**There's a big ball of prejudice left. **

_Wha-oh. Well, you can ignore__** that**__. Right?_

**No. **

_Sometimes, I really hate you. Did you know that?_

**Yes.**

**Of course. But you love me really.**

_Shut up! How do we get rid of it? I can't...._he wasn't used to having to ask for help...much.

**It's ****your**** problem. Not mine. I have ****no ****problem with ****that**** part of Jack. Ask Rose. And Rawnie.**

The Doctor grimaced. He suddenly noticed the girls had slipped into the room.

"Rose? Rawnie? Oh – SHUT UP!" Rawnie was laughing quietly. She'd heard all of it.

She raised her hands up in mock surrender, shrugging,

" No worries from me, Doctor. I love you most. Jack's not really like a brother anyway, more like a handsome step-brother, who I'm not allowed to crush on 'cos he's family.

The Doctor looked darkly over at Jack.

"Hey, what did I – oh, oh yeah, right." He whimpered sheepishly. _One __**little**__ kiss and now I'm gonna get an eternity of t__**hat**__! I didn't even start it._

The Doctor snarled without realising _Yeah, but you didn't end it either, _he thought savagely at Jack and without realising Jack had no idea he was telepathic and could hear everything in his mind.

Boggled, Rose looked imploringly at the Doctor for an explanation. Rawnie, _she's not your average younger sister. Mind you, it's obvious why, _thought Rose rhetorically, _she's alien, _to save further embarrassment whispered it to her.

She turned bright pink. "Ah. But you know already."

"You've gotta prove it."

"Haven't I already?" came the enraged reply.

"Not to me." Said the Doctor "To the TARDIS, she's one o' those 'gotta see it to believe it' spaceships."

_Sometimes, _thought Rose resignedly at the TARDIS _I really hate you, did you know that?_

She got no reply, and didn't expect one.

Moving towards the Doctor, she suddenly smiled. She loved him more than anything , why should that be so hard to prove, seeing as she'd kissed him in front of Jack before?

She answered her own question _Because, I don't wanna gross out his younger sibling._

And, just as she got close enough. He put his arm round her waist, embracing her.

* * *

And kissed her.

Cursing herself for having blushed Rawnie looked to the TARDIS console's central column. _Sometimes, I hate you, did you know that? _Echoing the Doctor's and inadvertedly Rose's words

_Right, are you satisfied?_

**Yep and yep.**

_Then, ready, set, _Rawnie ran to the nearest set of controls _GO!_

The violent jerking of the TARDIS broke the Doctor and Rose apart. Pushing her onto the Captain's seat he strapped her in. He gestured at Jack to do likewise.

Then he and Rawnie began to dance around the console, manically pressing buttons, powering pumps, flicking switches, laughing all the while.

He never questioned what she pressed, or flicked or pumped, as Jack expected him to.

Rose and The Doctor had complete faith in Rawnie.

Because Rose knew that wherever there was trouble, The Oncoming Storm would be, leaving not devastation, as claimed by conspiracy nuts, but peace in it's wake.

And Rose knew she was safe with it. And she would feel 110% safe when The Darkness followed it.

**

* * *

**

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!!!**

**Oooo, dramatic! I love the TARDIS going **_no. No. But you love me really. _**but my favey line has gotta be **sometimes, I really hate you, did you know that? **I don't think I over used it either, I mean The Doctor, Rose and Rawnie said it. If Jack had said it, it woulda been overkill?**

**Whatta you think Sazmeister?**

**Yep another mention, they just keep on coming!!!**


	9. Reminicing

**Reminiscing **

**Hi! Look I'm really sorry about the new chapter alerts you'll have gotten. Only I have re-written Reunited (please read) but instead of replacing the chapter I accidently deleted it! So I had to go and delete and replace the other chapters! But they have not been re-written. Sorry!!! Anyway...**

**Right, so I wanted to put in a chapter that explained just how Rawnie met Jack. I've been re-watching Torchwood and remembered the idea. So here it is. It starts with a conversation between the gang in the TARDIS control room PRESENT DAY. Jack starts telling the story and this is where it goes into the PAST to explain the meeting more easily. Get it? Sorry it's taken so long to upload.**

**Don't worry, in case you realise when the memory starts I'll give you a sign. **

"There are so many things I haven't told you" she bowed her head submissively and laughed quietly to herself. The Doctor stared. "And there are so many times I'd come close" she waved her hand and you'd just disappear."

"Like when?" he leaned forward, intrigued.

"On board the Valiant, I just got there, when we all went spinning back through time. And as I rounded the corner, you were gone. Or on board the Crucible. I managed to teleport out just before the ship imploded. Kept prisoner by Davros." The Doctor stiffened, regretting his act of mercy to help Davros.

"I was seconds away from you the whole time. If only I'd waited"

Looking around, as if for inspiration, Rawnie caught Jack's worried face in the corner of her eye. He smiled encouragingly. "Like the time I met Jack."

His smile widened, oblivious to the Doctor's expression. _Ah. He's forgotten..._thought Rawnie

The Doctor, watching him, grew silent, his face a blank mask except for at the corner of his mouth.

_I'm gonna enjoy watching Rawnie make Jack _**squirm**

"Can I tell this story?"

"You can tell the start. It's much funnier when _you _do it."

"Alright." Jack leant forward animated. "So this is a few years ago, when Owen an' Tosh...an' Ianto were still alive. An' there I was, in the base when in strolls Rawnie carrying pizzas, on the pretence of delivery from the place round the corner, so we're trying to look like we're working 'cos she'd been hanging round the water tower for days...waiting for us to appear, so when she managed to get in, we thought we'd try to impress her like we did with Gwen."

"Relative of Gwyneth." Put in the Doctor, for Rose's benefit "Spitting image of her actually," more to himself "Strange how the same features pop up along the generations."

Rose nodded in acknowledgement, remembering the Welsh lass she'd see on the Subwave Network.

Jack continued with his story, he was a good storyteller, and as the Doctor and Rose sat there, they felt as if they'd been there themselves.

**Here we go! Back in time. Your computer is now a mini TARDIS! Hark; it's the sound of ancient engines grinding into life... **

Rawnie gazed up at the cavernous ceiling as she entered. Ianto was standing in front of her, yet they'd just spoken 2 minutes ago. _He must have a secret entrance_. Jack walked above her on a metal gantry to stand beside a very concentrated Gwen staring at a CCTV recording on her computer, Owen was down in the medbay and across the room, and Toshiko was examining an alien...

Rawnie tittered _hairdryer. _Luckily nobody noticed. However Owen ruined the impressive aura silence. He began to laugh, Gwen and Toshiko joined in, Ianto was sniggering, and even Jack was smiling "Sorry, sorry...it's all a bit Gwen for me..."

**(If you are wondering what he means, watch Torchwood series 1, episode 1)**

Rawnie dumps the pizza and looking around asked "So who's paying?"

"Here...take...20 quid....just...for...making...my day..." Owen handed the money to her, breathless with laughter. She pocketed it with a wink. "Cheers, Owen." The fact that she knows his name brings him up short but he burst out in peals of laughter "It just...gets...better...and better..."

"So...Torchwood...gonna show me around....Jack???" the man in question looked slightly put out.

Recovering himself, Jack took her arm "Right, here's the grand tour. Why don't we start with the back entrance? - my favourite."

Gwen followed after, smiling; now she was no longer the new girl she would like to see how this child coped. On the way, they passed Mfanwy , the pterodactyl. It screeched, Gwen ducked involuntarily we she stood up straight once more, Rawnie and Jack were smiling.

"Pterodactyl. _Nice_" said Rawnie appreciatively as they walked over to the invisible lift paving slab.

**Back in the present day, in the TARDIS, look I know this can be confusing but it's a GOOD chapter.**

Jack interrupted the story, reminiscing, "Y'know, it's the spot where the TARDIS landed in Cardiff when we met Mickey the Idiot an' then chased down Margaret the Slitheen, anyway, a layer of it's perception filter sorta melded to the paving slab where it was parked. An' she explained this back to me."

"Only more scientific" interjected Rawnie.

"Get on with it." Said the Doctor impatiently.

But it was Rawnie who resumed the story and later everyone agreed she was a much more superior storyteller than Jack.

**Back in time again..... Hold on!**

Rawnie, after a trip up on the lift looks to Jack nonperplussed "What else ya got?"

Of course Gwen, being Welsh couldn't help being amazed by Rawnie's reaction

"Hang on! We show you the most amazing thing and you're not worried people will notice a great big hole in the pavement or fall down it?!"

Rawnie sighed "Gwen, be serious, you see a great gaping hole in the pavement and whatta ya do???? Walk past it. Now come on!"

Just as Jack had walked back into the central area to rejoin the rest of the team, Rawnie hung back, Gwen turned round, concerned, "What is it?"

"You and Jack, your not..." this was the first time Gwen had seen the girl uncomfortable

"No, no, we're just...no!" flustered Gwen, and then she put 2 and 2 together

"Why, you don't????"

"No. Ohmigod! No!"

"You, Martha Jones and I must be the only people in the Universe" remarked Gwen

"I know....what are we doing wrong?!"

The two burst out loud

"You talking about me???" came Jack's voice from the other room.

The two rejoined the others, laughing hysterically.

After showing Rawnie the rest of the Hub, and introduced her formally to the team, he began some serious flirting.

He had to practically drag her away from Tosh's workstation.

"Oh you are _Beautiful _"she was talking to a piece of alien gadgetry.

"It's an alien hairdryer" put in Tosh

"No. _That's_ a hairdryer. So you might as well pull of this label an stick it on that. No, t_his_, this is a Physiological Dream Energy Quantum Transducer. Takes dream images and uses human emotional energy to project images from your dreams into the real world." Jack noticed a wistful note in her voice.

The team noticed how flirtatious Jack was getting towards Rawnie, but, they thought, 1 Retcon pill, and she won't remember anything about tonight.

Having dragged Rawnie from the Hub, he took her for a drive to his favourite cafe round the Bay. When Rawnie came to the table where Jack sat with the drinks, she smiled and shook her head, then looked venomously at the water.

In the coldest voice imaginable Rawnie spat at Jack "I don't like poison."

Jack was taken aback. She had been in the bathroom. She couldn't have seen...

Seeing his confusion she hissed "I can smell it."

Feeling like a child he mumbled "Sorry"

Instantly she was smiling "Alright, cheers, big fella" and ordered another drink, which he didn't spike with Retcon.

Jack sighed_ if she could __**smell**__ Retcon she must be..._

He leaned across the polished Formica table, towards her "Enough with the games, Beautiful. Who d'you work for?"

"No-one. I don't approve of guns. All I've done is follow you. It's been nice to see some of the _high_lights of the city" she glanced up mischievously.

Jack blushed. He knew he'd been followed. Just not that high.

"Well, what _are _you here for? _Who _are you?" he probed.

Ignoring his first question, Rawnie answered.

"Aw, come on Jack! I thought you were smart. How would a child be smart enough to know about the TARDIS' Perception Filter or faulty Chameleon Circuit? And, if one did, how would they possibly be able to relay the scientific information as perfectly as I did? Use your head Jack! God! Fine! Here's a clue. How could a human child do it?"

"Your an alien..." Jack breathed.

_Beautiful, Rawnie, was inhuman_

Jack froze, his tone became cold & professional "Well then, I'm gonna have to..."

"Arrest me? Throw me in the cells? Study me? Torture me?" she leaned back in her chair, hands behind her head, smiling, about to throw him a curveball.

"I don't think my doctor would like that very much." He stared silently.

"Oh for Pete's sake. Jack! Do I need to spell it out?! I happen to have a very special" here she'd gritted her teeth "Doctor" More silence. She lost all subtly now "Y'know, Enemy of the Crown, whole reason for Torchwood?"

_She couldn't mean _

"The DOCTOR. You idiot" she hissed. Patience having returned she grinned "he's my family Doctor"

"Your his..."

"His sister" she breathed with relief

Jack cursed inwardly _Aw hell! He's gunna murder me. _"He doesn't have a..."

"He hasn't mentioned me?"

"I don't believe-"

"If you don't believe me" she pulled a stethoscope from her black leather jacket's pocket

"How d'you?" he gasped staring at her small pockets.

"They're bigger on the inside"

So he listens. Two hearts. And scans her, for good measure. 100% Galifreyan. And a very close blood relative of the Doctor. A sister. He'd hit the Jackpot. _Jack-pot_. He burst out laughing. And Gwen said he wasn't funny.

"If ya want..." he became serious now "you could stay with me...and the team. It's right beside the Rift. He might stop off, Y'know to refuel. And there's a job going, you want it?"

"As what?" she asked warily.

"Our alien expert of course!"

"He's not gunna like this. But...where will I sleep?"

"On the base. I'm not letting ya outta my sight for a second. We do have rooms on the base."

"Cool." They stood up to leave for..._well, home, now I guess._ "If we're leaving, can I drive?"

Jack was not surprised the 15 year old teenage girl could drive. Without thinking he agreed.

Much, much, much later...

A pale shaking Jack emerged from the black Torchwood SUV. Rawnie was _definitely _the Doctor's sister. "Remind me never ever to tell you to take a sharp left again" And now as if in afterthought, in a very welsh accent "Bloody hell"

The team were very surprised to see the blonde teen girl walk back into the Hub but Jack mouthed behind her back "Alien." The team were about to move into action when he mouthed "Friend of my doctor" they stopped unsure.

"I saw that. And we're related actually" he'd have to watch Rawnie, she was very open about things.

When he'd gotten her one of Ianto's delicious cappuccinos and they were sitting at the desk in his office. "He really won't like this but as long as I don't have to shoot or kill anyone."

Jack smiled. How could he have doubted her? She was entirely the Doctor. Her love of humanity. The way she said his name, how she'd use some totally random expression or say a word and repeat it continuously or say scientific mumbo jumbo that even Jack couldn't understand, they way she smiled, her laugh, her wave, her body language, her abruptness...

She was entirely the Doctor but entirely herself.

"Don't worry, you won't" he smiled reassuringly

As she turned to leave, he uncrossed his fingers under the table.


	10. Arrival

**Arrival**

The cloister bell sounded. Shaking the group huddled on the metal grille flooring from the memory. Rawnie was not surprised...she knew Jack had been lying when, a month later, they'd been tracking down a rogue Weevil and Jack had yelled at her "Shoot it. Dammit! Shoot!"

The Doctor prised her from her recollections " Hang about, if it's aliens why's it flashing red. It should be mauve."

"Red's for emergencies" Rose reminded him

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings – all those Red Alerts, all that dancing. Anyway, coming Rawnie?"

"Course Doctor. Coming." Her tone a fraction impersonal and cold, not Rawnie at all, she detested being lied to. As he shrugged into his overcoat that had been left lying where Rawnie has folded it - over the railing she pulled on her jacket and pushed past him to the door suddenly enthusiastic, all bitterness forgotten.

" _You_ stay there. All of you. You've done this before. This one's mine. This is just so" she looked fit to burst with excitement"I don't even know what the word is!" the others smiled, she was so full of raging energy and curiosity.

"You've done it before" called the Doctor after her, bemusedly.

"Haven't..." the Doctor was about to argue when Rawnie stepped through the door, gasped, laughed and then gasped again only horrifically this time and stepped back inside closing the door behind her, face aghast.

"What?"

"Erm...Doctor? We have a problem. We're in Elizabethan times."

" Really? This is gunna be interesting." He looked around at the others, explaining " When I was travelling with Martha, we were just leaving Shakesphere" here Rose and Rawnie grumbled disappointedly. " And we met Queen Elizabeth....and she tried to kill me. Gotta way o' course. Just never knew why. Well, we'll see. Anyway how exactly is that a problem?"

"Look at how we're dressed! Me and Rose especially. We'll have to go the closet and look under E for Elizabethan. " she considered the men for a moment. "You guys too."

"No Way! Knickerbockers! Urrgh!" the Doctor shuddered, Jack grinned, _that may be kinda fun, never thought I'd see the Doctor in Knickerbockers, but, there's a first time for everything..._

"Yes way Doctor" she reconsidered "On the otherhand..." she countered herself again unable to decide "but the photographic oppurtunities....no.. no..too scarring...I'd need therapy"

Rose burst out laughing " You two are definitely related." Rose tugged at Rawnie's hand "No more arguing".

* * *

Jack and the Doctor stood outside the TARDIS looking around, they were, according to the Doctor, in Kensington Palace Gardens on a Saturday in the year 1559, one year after the coronation of Queen Elizabeth I, the last of the Tudor Monarchy. "Why is it wherever time/ place we land in, it's never on a Sunday?"

"I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring" The Doctor wrapped impatiently on the door, "Hurry up! I'd like to meet Her Majesty today!" he complained, when suddenly, out came Rose, she was dressed in a beautiful green patterned simple silk gown with butterflies embroidered on the bodice and a matching cloak, _and of course _thought Jack _a traditional neckline. _Next came Rawnie, she wore another beautiful simple silk gown but in red with pink roses and green vines embroidered on the bodice and a deep blue cloak with, and here Jack thanked his lucky stars, a less traditional neckline.

" You two look gorgeous." Said the Doctor and then winking at Jack, "May we escort you lovely Ladies to the Palace?"

Suddenly, Rose caught sight of an old servant staring at them "That old woman's staring"

"Probably wondering what four people were doing in a small box" replied Jack, glancing suggestively at the Doctor. "What are you, Captain of the Innuendo Squad". They all laughed and after locking the TARDIS, linked arms , " Allons-y " called out the Doctor and headed towards the imposing building overhead.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her Privy Chamber, her Majesty Queen Elizabeth was throwing a tantrum.

With her forefinger and thumb pressed firmly to the bridge of her nose in a sign of sheer annoyance, she seemed to accentuate this by digging her nails into her flesh. Her council had all wisely made the decision to leave with the exception of Sir William Cecil, the Queen's Secretary, he was trying to convince her to sign some papers but overly frustrated, Elizabeth threw a book at him which would have hit him square in the face had he not ducked 2 seconds earlier

" I beg you to contain yourself madam!" in response, another heavier book flew at him, then another...and another...cursing, he ducked out bumping into a shifty looking Robert Dudley who squeaked in shock.

"Go to her Majesty..." and then under his breath "let her have a fresh target" clinging to the doorknob behind him he tried to excuse himself but Sir Cecil bustled off, muttering, his arms overflowing with paper, with shaking hands Robert released the doorknob – with difficulty, locked it and prayed that no-one would try this door- not again - and went to attend the Queen.

* * *

"Hello, could you tell us the date, please?" They were standing in the Palace Entrance Hall, lost.

"Are you thick you? , it's the 22nd of May, in the year of our Lord 1559. And who are you lot anyway?"

"I'm the – I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS, this is Dame Rose of the Powell Estate, that's Rawnie and-"

"Captain Jack Harkness"

"Stop it!"

"Can't I say hello to anyone?!"

"I don't mind" breathed the young girl, whipping a fan out of nowhere and fanning herself, "Forgive me but are you new to court?" he nodded " Oh excellent! Her Majesty will be pleased. Oh wonderful. Her Majesty delights in meeting new courtiers!" she turned and began to lead them down a corridor, grinning at how easy it had been to get to meet Elizabeth, they hurried after her.


	11. Cluedo

**Cluedo**

**Hello everyone! Just wanna say that I'm dedicating this chapter to the SazStar. You Epic Genius! Thanks for all the help and support with this story (look at this, from mentions, to a chapter dedication). Thanks so much Saz. Your the best!**

Rose sat fidgeting with a loose thread of embroidery on her skirt until the Doctor grabbed both of hands in one of his. "Why the nerves, eh? You weren't like this when we met Victoria."

"That was surprise! She just happened to be there. Besides, this is so much more formal"

Before he could reply, the door opened, "Go in and be quick about it" said a young, thin faced man who'd gone ahead to introduce them. "Her Majesty does not appreciate tardiness"

As they entered, they saw a young woman, wearing a beautiful pale pink gown with massive hooped skirts that

Rose thought it a wonder she could sit down at all. She looked stressed and exhausted, but, thankfully, she was smiling. "Welcome, Sir Doctor, Dam-Lady Rose, Captain Jack and Lady Rawnie"

"Oh, erm...your Majesty, I'm just Rawnie. No title."

"Forgive me child but how old are you?"

"Fifteen." It was true. "My brother here, _Sir_ Doctor, introduced me to court only recently"

"Ah, I see" she relaxed noticeably.

"It's Captain Jack Harkness." Spoke up Jack, ignoring Rose and Rawnie prodding him in the ribs from both sides with their sharp elbows.

"Stop it! Not with the _Queen_" put in the Doctor, irritated.

"I don't mind" whipping a fan from nowhere like the other maid and fanning herself to cool her blush.

Just then, a courtier burst through the doors "Your Majesty....My Lord James Ainsbury is...dead!" The Queen was on her feet in a moment. Unlike her Maids of Honour, who all fainted dead away, the Queen simply bellowed "LORD ROBERT! MY LORD CHANCELLOR! I have great need of you!"

The two materialised immediately. They were obviously used to being called for/ yelled at. "Your Majesty?"

"It's never a quiet day with you, is it?"muttered Rawnie under her breath. The Doctor grinned.

Rawnie grinned back, adding "But that's the way I like it!"

"My Lord James Ainsbury is dead. Murdered?" The shaking courtier nodded.

"We will find his murderer Majesty." Informed Cecil. Robert nodded in agreement but he was ghostly pale. And shaking.

"I want to see the body" said Elizabeth in such a commanding tone, that nobody dared argue. "You are Doctor, yes? You will examine the body?"

"I've had my moments" said the Doctor with a cheeky wink.

"Can we help? With the investigation, I mean?" asked Rose.

"You, are...investigators???" she replied dubiously, eyeing the skinny Doctor in his strange clothes, the young blonde girl with the deep blue eyes, the dashing captain and the young blonde woman with short hair swishing wildly round her face. With a raise of her eyebrows "All right."

The Doctor didn't bother to look for a pulse. The man was clearly dead, by the way his body splayed out and his eyes stared unblinking at the ceiling of his bedroom, a unnaturally clear colour, almost transparent.

"Death by electrocution"

"But these people don't even have electricity yet" hissed Jack, hunched next to Rawnie who was next to the Doctor with Rose hunched on the other side of him.

"Exactly. And look at the finger prints on his neck. 3 thick fingers."

"Death by ineffective strangling and electrocution?"

"No" put in Rawnie "The marks aren't as deep or red as they should be. Whoever did this, had him against the wall and was squeezing his throat a little too hard. But not hard enough. With 3 massive sausage like fingers."

"Alien" stated Rose.

All 3 nodded.

"Alien?" they'd forgotten about Elizabeth

"Not of this world" explained the Doctor.

"I know what it means!" she snapped.

"_Ooh, sorry_. Temper, temper."

Rose sighed "Was that rude?" she nodded

"Sorry, he's like that. He can't help it."

"Which aliens?" asked Jack

"You speak as if you deal with aliens regularly. "Rawnie and the Doctor looked at each other and burst out laughing "All the time"

"Everywhere" grinned Jack

"Everyday" smiled Rose

"Which aliens?" pressed Jack.

"No idea. I mean, slight crushing of the throat, followed by electrocution. Who does that?"

Rawnie raised her eyebrows and gestured at the corpse "Well, evidently"

"3 fingers. Sontarans?" suggested Jack.

"No way Jose! Have you seen Sontarans? Those potato heads couldn't lift an average size human male if they tried..."

"Which they have.." replied the Doctor subconsciously massaging his throat.

"Average size! You skinny rat" spluttered Jack.

"That is irrevelent! Who murdered My Lord Ainsbury? If it wasn't these 'Sontarans'? Who was it?"

"Ohh. Maybe... but I need a bigger head!" he racked his hands through his hair "Facts! Gimme facts!"

"3 massive fingers."

"Tall"

"OH!" cried Rawnie "Authorisation to be here"

After 5 minutes of looking on the brink of discovery, the Doctor ran his hand through his hair once more before saying

"No. Nada. Let's go for a walk, clear our heads, think, take in the scenery." Rawnie was impressed by Rose's ability to look at the dead man without recoiling, Rawnie, though younger, had seen so much worse, 2 races ripped apart by war.

"I want to stay. I've nearly figured it out."

"Right. Well, see ya Miss Marple. Oh, and by the way, my money's on the colonel in the billiard room with the pistol."

"This isn't Cluedo, Doctor" muttered Rose, elbowing him, then artfully putting her arm through his.

"Your Majesty, may I have the honour?" queried Jack. All polite. When Elizabeth's back was turned, Rawnie mouthed "Behave."

The 2 swept from the room followed by the Doctor and Rose, both rolling their eyes at Jack. _Elizabeth too. _The Doctor thought at Rawnie.

* * *

Alone in the room, Rawnie gasped,

_Uh Oh, it can't be_, she looked up, _or maybe it can..._,

glancing around she saw a second door

...and bolted...

* * *

As the group entered the entrance hall after their stroll, they were surprised to see Rawnie hurtling towards them down the corridor yelling

_Get doon? _Jack knew Rawnie was from the north but she wasn't a Geordie.

They all hit the deck, even Elizabeth, like their nerves had been shot.

"NO!" she screamed They stood up quickly, feeling foolish, "JUDOON" and she pointed behind them.

"Of course!" crowed the Doctor, delighted, "How'd I miss it?"

Jack turned around, horrified to see the line of advancing black figures.


	12. Martians

**Martians**

Reaching the group in seconds, arms outstretched, Rawnie grabbed Rose and the Doctor's hands in hers and pulled them into antechamber. A flustered Elizabeth and an excited Jack followed.

"Right. So, we know who made those marks on Ainsbury's neck. Judoon. But what are they looking for?"

"Pardon me. But exactly who are these Judoon? What do they do?" asked Elizabeth.

"They're..."the Doctor dithered, what did he tell her, by the look on her face, and by what he knew of her, the truth would be best... "intergalactic law enforcement. Look like massive rhinos, when they take off their helmets. And they're looking for someone. They won't hurt anyone, as long as no one resists. If anyone attacks them... they're be destroyed. Just let them shine a light in your face and draw a cross on your hand and Bob's you uncle. Your done. Safe."

"Who are they looking for, pray tell?"

"Aliens. Duh." Sighed Rose. When she met Elizabeth's eyes, she skipped back a step automatically.

"You'll be fine Your Majesty. Just remember, caution your guards and courtiers NOT TO RESIST them. So will Rose and Jack." He look at Rawnie, she winked back "Us on the otherhand..."

"You are alien?!"

"Compassionate, loving, brave, generous...the whole package"

"What **you** then?" she looked wildly gesturing. "Martians?!"

They sighed and looked at each other.

The Judoon were getting closer.

Not good.

In eerily perfect unison they said "We're...we're not...."We're not from..."

With a heavy sigh as the door shuddered violently "We're not from Mars"

"We can't stay here. We've gotta move" insisted the Doctor.

"There's no way out. Nowhere!" cried Rose.

"There's always something. Always. Rose, wanna know the only reason I'm still alive? Always stay near the Door." And with a grin, Rawnie let go of Rose's hand, keeping hold of the Doctor's and they opened the door and sprinted through it.

Pushing past the oncoming Judoon, they raced up the stairs and along the corridor pursued by Rose, Jack and eight Judoon. Halfway down the corridor, Rawnie pulled free and shouted "STOP!" they stopped, Jack and Rose squeezed through to stand beside them. "Scan us. Me and the Doctor. Go on."

"What're you doing???"

"Shut up!" she hissed. He shut. The Judoon shone the DNA Scanner in their faces.

"Alien. Hostile. Kill!" called out the leader.

"Wait! Wait! Protocol! Your police, so you follow the protocol, right? So..erm Protocol 17...no? Erm..20,207, 100,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3...hang on! 1!" she yelled triumphant. They stopped.

"You have 3 questions."

"Why is it always Protocol 1?" mused the Doctor.

" 1. You have 2 left."

"No. Arrgh. That was him! Can I start again?"

"No. You have 1 more question."

"Damn! You ever heard of rhetorical? THAT WASN'T A QUESTION! 1 question to save our lives. Here goes...You've scanned us. We're alien. But those are high tech. Modern scanners. They can tell you not only species but race, am I right? So, assuming that I **am** right. You know what we are? And by the Intergalactic Code of the Intelligence Ranking of Alien Races as written in clause 217 of The Shadow Proclamation, bit unfair if you ask me, BUT, even so. We're Galifreyan. You heard me. We outrank you. So, by the authority invested in me by my blood and heritage... I order you to stop hunting **us**. And tell us who you really need because of our authority you are binded by the clause to do so. 1 last question. _Am I right?" _

"Yes." Replied the Judoon Leader, and Rose thought his tone quite grudging.

" I am _so _glad that worked. Those woulda been rubbish last words."

"Anyhoo...who do you want? What race is the alien your looking for? " All formality gone. Jack grinned, when Rawnie spoke like that _well... I don't know what she did to those Daleks, but she sure scares the Hell outta me..._

"Martian."

Rose cracked up. As did Jack.

_Irony is a beautiful thing _thought Rose.

Once more, in perfect synchronisation the siblings sighed.

"_Oh you're kidding me"_

* * *

**So many favourite lines... **

**"Wanna know the only reason I'm still alive..."**

**"What she did to those Daleks but she sure scares the Hell outta me"**

**"Oh your kidding me" **

**"We're not from Mars" **

**"Protocol 1" the unison, so many good quotes...**


	13. Touch Wood

**Touch Wood**

Much later that evening, Elizabeth led them to the Banqueting Hall to eat and see a celebratory drama.

They all sat on the dais by the Queen. The courtiers whose seats they'd taken were understanding, if a little put out. Everyone had been scanned and was sporting a black cross on their hands with exception of Rawnie and the Doctor.

Apparently, according to the Judoon, they had been summoned by the Martian Royal Family to locate their Crown Prince who had disappeared the night before his Wedding and Coronation, and had been tracked to this time period. And the Judoon hadn't killed the corpse.

"We did not kill that human"

"We found marks matching your species digits on his neck. Not deep enough to kill a man I grant you but electrocution???? You have such equipment, yes?" spat Rawnie.

When the Doctor looked across at her she thought at him _I don't trust Judoon. Never have, never will. _

"He would not submit to scanning. Then when the Scanner had registered his DNA, he was released."

_Law by force. Disgusting. _Thought Jack.

They had turned away. "He did not report back." Called out the Judoon.

_Okay. _Thought the Doctor to Rawnie _So...a dead man was half strangled by Judoon. BUT they deny murder. And the officer, _here Rawnie scoffed _the _officer _did not report back for duty. Also, the man was electrocuted. _

_Judoon don't care. He would have returned if he had electrocuted Ainsbury. One track minded murders, all of em. So, he must have died the same way._

The Doctor sighed. Rawnie was compassionate to all life forms, despite their situation, unless they were trying to kill her. So why she hated the Judoon was a mystery to him.

Back in the present, Elizabeth, looked down the table at the two of them, her arm halfway to a plate of sugared apricots, Jack reached them easily and put one on her plate, along with several other treats, too far for her to reach.

_Oh, you little suck up! _Thought the Doctor.

"So, Sir Doctor, if wasn't these Judoon" she didn't even shudder, Rose had to admire her composure when the Judoon had removed it's helmet, she'd only shuddered ever so slightly.

"Then who did kill My Lord Ainsbury?"

"Not a clue. But we will find the murderer, Your Majesty"

"Touch Wood" added Rawnie. Elizabeth watched in amazement as all four grinned widely and very deliberately touched the oak table.

Recovering herself, she smiled "Doctor, Rose, Rawnie and Jack, I insist that you leave your investigation alone on Sunday Evening, we are holding a masque ball"

The Doctor was about to object but Jack covered "We'd be delighted"

Rawnie and Rose backed him up with cheerful agreements.

"You will stay the night at the palace with us."

The Doctor gave up and grinned.

After the feast, Robert followed by the Queen led them to their rooms at the other side of the palace, as far away from the Queen's chambers as possible. Jack looked uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't we been nearer to Elizabeth, in case whatever it was that came after Ainsbury, decides to try it's luck with her?"

Robert reddened slightly, only he got away with calling the Queen, Elizabeth, and that was rare. And Jack's tone was very suggestive....

"There are no rooms free close to her."

"Don't be absurd Robin; there are two adjoining rooms across from my own. They will do nicely" and she turned down the corridor and led the way back, leaving a now, purple Robert, rooted to the spot.

The rooms were well lit, _considering these are the days before the blessing that was electricity _thought Rose, glad that she lived, and had been born in a time and place where it had already been invented.

And lavishly furnished, to say the least. The four poster beds were covered in red satin, with matching curtains. Huge lead lined windows with Celtic coloured glass designs in the top partition and 2 grand golden candle chandeliers, and 2 massive white fireplaces, one in each room, each with a blazing fire.

" _Fancy"_ said the Doctor " An' I tell you what"

The others looked at him, expectant

"Queen Elizabeth the First!"

"_I know_!" he hugged Rose

"What a laugh!" grinned Rawnie.

"She was just sitting there-" laughed Rose

"Like a stamp!" put in Jack

Rawnie grinned again "I'd love her to say _This is the Lord's doing and it is marvellous in our eyes. _Bet you 5 quid I can get her to say it!"

"If I agreed to that I'd be abusing my privileges as a traveller in time"

"10 quid?" Rawnie queried as she inspected a bit of fluff on her cape

"Done"

"I'm knackered" Rose announced, flopping onto the nearest bed, full clothed. Her head snapped up, "Hang about! I've got no pyjamas!"

"Well, luckily for you, I come prepared" grinned Rawnie, pulling out 2 sets of freshly laundered Pyjamas from the folds of her cloak. Rose sat up and reached gratefully for the pair that she recognised as her own. _Rawnie's always been there for me. She keeps saving me. Even with domestic things! I'm gunna have to repay her one day._

"I remember those!" said Jack, also lying across a bed, nodding his head at the pair of Pyjamas still in Rawnie's hands.

The Doctor glared, murderously. _Hmmm, I wonder if Jack could come back from me ripping him limb from limb? Probably. Shame..._

_Oh, right. Damn. It was a mission! I was pretending to be her Dad..._

"I don't care what type of mission it was!" snarled the Doctor, forgetting that Jack had not spoken aloud.

_He can read my mind! Aw hell! That is _so _not fair! Which he can hear me now! Arrgh! Shut up brain!_

"Wasn't anything like that, Doctor. Chillax." Laughed Rawnie, as she pulled Rose to her feet so they could change.

"You don't sleep" accused Rose.

"Often" corrected Rawnie, pulling at her Manipulator, which was around her neck. "Sides neither does the Doctor, or Jack, for that matter"

"They're not wearing PJ's" pointed out Rose.

Rawnie shrugged, they could the men 's voices , muttering, just as they went to join them.

"I like being comfy" It was Rose's turn to shrug as she hopped off to bed, to get some well needed sleep. Leaving Rawnie sitting cross-legged on the Doctor's bed, chatting quietly.

It wasn't until a quarter to 12 that they noticed Jack still hadn't come back from the bathroom.

Just then he sidled back into the room.

_Speak o' the devil._

"Bathroom" apologised Jack.

"For an' hour and a half?!"

"Erm..."

Before he could answer, there was a bright flash of green light and an ear-splitting bang.

_Thank you merciful God! I am so glad they can't read my mind right now..._

_Ha! _Thought the Doctor and Rawnie together, _He's forgotten. Already! It's gunna be fun trying to remind him..._

"What the hell was that?" came Rose's voice, sharp in the sudden quiet.

"No idea" said the Doctor, waiting, as Rawnie pulled her cloak on over her Pyjamas, Rose hastily followed suit.

"Allons-y!"

They weren't the only ones out of bed. All along the corridor, heads poked out from behind doors. As they raced for the stairs, a set of footsteps joined theirs. Elizabeth had caught hold of Rose's hand.

"Hurry. What in the name of God was that explosion?"

As they reached the front doors Jack laughed aloud "Let's see!"

They halted in their tracks. A tall raven haired beauty had just stepped inside. There was something about her that Rose didn't trust. She wore a voluminous red silk gown and her white teeth gleamed in even the darkness. She was smiling up at them.

Her face, was suddenly illuminated from a soft glow coming from behind them. They heard a gasp. Dudley had joined them on the stairs. It was his lantern, held aloft that had shone on her face.

_Hello there_

Rawnie elbowed him sharply. He winced. "This reeeallly isn't the time Jack."

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Elizabeth's voice rang out, resounding the huge hall, layered with authority.

" _I _am Delta Jela Von Rosten, fiancé to the Crown Prince of Mars. I have come to give the Judoon my assistance in finding my beloved one. You must be Queen Elizabeth I. You enthralled my fiancé you know. Goodness knows _why"_

"Then Lady Delta-"

"Lady Delta! Ha! That is not my name Silly Lizzie! That is my title! You would compare it to a...Duchess, I suppose. No, my _name_ is Jela."

"Then Duchess Jela," she tried again, humiliated. No-one ever humiliated her. Ever. "May I offer you a room, here at my palace, while you search, as well as a invitation to My Summer Masque tomorrow evening"

"I except. Most graciously." A page, darted forward eagerly to lead the Duchess to a room somewhere.

"And..." she turned "I'm sorry about your rosebushes"

_Oh the Royal Tension. Elizabeth's got a rival for Jack. The corruption must have been her landing. I gotta hand it to her, she knows how ta make an entrance _smiled Rose, as she reached for the Doctor's hand. He squeezed it tight.

Rawnie held his other hand, _Shame, I love Roses._

**Right, I know that was a disgracefully long chapter, BUT it was necessary to tie up loose ends and for all of you to be able to understand the next chapter. It was painful to have to write this chapter. Well, you know what happens next! Masque Ball Time! What could possibly go wrong? It just goes to show how much I love my readers, especially, Snazzy Sazzy, devoted as ever to my ideas, and giving me some new ones, and giving the right response to all of Jack's innuendos! Thanks to everyone who reads and please...if you read, review!**


	14. Masqued

**Masqued**

**Sorry it's taken so long to post this. I've been up to my neck in History coursework! Cheers Mr J! I do not own Doctor Who or Shakespeare, obviously. Rawnie is mine though. Read=Review.**

Elizabeth smiled contently to herself. The Masque was going wonderfully. She was wearing a rich green satin dress, heavily embroidered, her hair was put up and the decorative lace net which covered her bun was studded with pearls, her own mask was green with golden leaves. Seeing Delta Jela surrounded by young handsome male courtiers certainly put a fly in the ointment, however, her smile widened. Robert Dudley was not among them. He was standing nearby, ready to claim the first dance. Actually, this was the first she'd seen of him since Ainsbury's murder. _He's such a good sleuth but everyone needs a break from the trauma. The guests of Honour are running late. How rude. I might forgive the Captain though. _Just then the two heavy oak doors that took two men to open, opened. And only one man was standing by the doors. _The Doctor..._

The dancers parted to admit them. She noticed how graceful the siblings were, despite the slightly marring effect of their purposeful gait. They came to a graceful stop in front of her; Elizabeth had to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from laughing when the older girl nearly walked into the Doctor. _What are they wearing?_ She laughed internally, but despite that she had to admit they did look quite stunning.

The Doctor and Jack were dressed in classic tuxedos with ties. The Doctor was, of course wearing his evening black Converse. Rose wore a calf length evening dress with pretty pale pink leggings while Rawnie wore a black cocktail dress and light black thin leggings, she also wore black Converse, only hers were covered in black sequins, that flashed in the candlelight. Rose wore a simple red mask, Jack's was black, with a single white glittering teardrop below the left eye . Rawnie's was black also, with silver butterflies, flying up towards the right side of her face, across the mask. The Doctor wore no mask.

When they had been choosing their masks, Rose had complained about the fact that the Doctor would not be wearing one. "It's not very fitting, if we're all wearing one and your not."

Before he could answer, Rawnie did. "The name 'Doctor' is mask enough"

Rose saw the Doctor's jaw tighten just a little before relaxing.

_I earned that, I guess._

Answering her thought Jack grinned "It's called a suit." When her gaze fell on the other two, he simply said "Alien form of dress" and left it at that.

"May I have the first dance your Majesty?" Jack smiled,

_Of course Jack is straight in there._ Thought the Doctor wryly. But as the slow dance started, he took Rose's hand and they began to dance. Rose naturally rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"So this regeneration can dance then?"

"Oh yes." He grinned as he twirled her extravagantly.

The song had been coming to an end, so Jack's dance with Elizabeth was a quick one. Another song came on and Rose and the Doctor were still revolving gently. Jack turned, to try to find Rawnie, expecting to have to cut in with a courtier. But she wasn't there.

The Doctor after seeing Jack's confusion, turned to look too, just in time to see Rawnie, escaping up the stairs. _Off to investigate, no doubt. Lucky good for nothing._

Rose raised her head "Is everything alright?"

_Aw crap. _"Fine" said the Doctor, through gritted teeth, he forced himself to unclench them. "Fine. Lovely. Rawnie's just off to go look for clues, I suspect." His teeth had gritted themselves together again.

"Oh no you don't! It's our night off. Look at me. N-o. Spells No. Not tonight. Right?" Her eyes flashed.

"Fine." Said the Doctor childishly. Jack had already dismissed Rawnie was gone, but his jaw looked a little tight. He had moved over to where Jela was standing, she looked up and a beautiful smile flashed across her face. Jack offered her is arm, ever the gentleman, with the intention of dancing, but Jela artfully steered him towards the stairs...

The Doctor registered a look of relief flash across Robert Dudley's face, and he also caught him wiping his brow, then hurry off down a corridor. With his hypersensitive hearing, the Doctor heard a door unlock.

Jack lay on Jela's bed next to her. _That was _amazing. He stood up, how long had it been? Half an hour! _Holy crow! Better get out of here. _

As he moved across the room – Jela's voice, icy now asked "Where do you think you are going, Darek?"

_Darek? What fresh hell?! _"Erm, Lady, My name is Jack. Not Darek. A tip for the future, try to _remember_ the name of the guy your seducing. And, sorry to run, but well, yeah, guess this me running out" he went to snatch up his clothes.

"Darek Tul Malejek!" Jack flinched "You didn't think you could fool me did you? This was your favourite era. How could you not think I would follow you here? Always raving on about dear old dizzy Lizzie downstairs, how you'd love to meet her. So you created Captain Jack Harkness. A man of rank, A man whose seen the world and could capture her heart when he regaled her with his adventures. A persona of little consequence who could force his way into the history books, you are pathetic. You fabricated a whole life, just to get out of marriage, for a...a fairytale!"

Jack turned around. She looked livid. "You think I'm your fiancé?!"

Jela whipped around to pull a gun from under the pillow, _very James Bond. _Thought Jack. As she turned, she spotted the tiny but powerful gun in Jack's hand.

"Hey doll face," he took the safety off of his cricket gun "Welcome to the human race"

"Nice ain't it?" he continued "Do you recognise it? Martian. About equivalent to three 21st century rocket launchers"

"Looks can be deciving" Jela choked.

"But," she looked around "Where were you hiding it?!"

"You really don't wanna know, now! I ain't gunna kill ya cos your practically royalty. And you're a girl. And I really wanna get dressed before I return to the party. So," he gestured with his head "Closet. Your bodyguards will find you. And I'm not Darek. Really."

Just before he locked the Door after disarming her, he heard "I don't believe you are."

Jack dressed quickly and shoved his cricket gun in his pocket. And ran through the Door , straight into Rawnie.

"Where have you been? And what were you doing in Jela's room." She threw up her hands. "I don't wanna know. Even though I can guess. Come on. We'll be missed." She took his hand. Jack couldn't keep the smile off his face as they ran down the stairs.

"Where have you been you too?" asked Rose.

"Investigating." Answered Rawnie immediately.

"Erm, never mind"

"Oh here comes trouble." Motioned the Doctor. Jela von Rosten was coming down the stairs. _That was quick _Dudley, who had not seen Jack return, hurried towards her eagerly.

Elizabeth followed him. With a thunderous expression. The group pushed their way across the dancefloor, towards them.

Jela's beautiful smile lit up her face. Just then Elizabeth reached them. With the others close behind.

"What are you doing with _her_?"

"Oh erm – well I.."

"You must choose." Thundered Elizabeth.

The following all happened very quickly.

" My dear, Elizabeth,

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou growest:

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

So long lives this and this gives life to thee."

" And what about me?! All those wooing words mean nothing?"

"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;

Coral is far more red than her lips' red;

If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;

If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.

I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,

But no such roses see I in her cheeks;

And in some perfumes is there more delight

Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.

I love to hear her speak, yet well I know

That music hath a far more pleasing sound;

I grant I never saw a goddess go;

My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:

And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare

As any she belied with false compare." He quoted quickly.

Rawnie gasped. She hit the Doctor on the shoulder. He turned to face her.

"He's alien!" she gasped

"What?"

"He's quoting Shakespeare's Sonnet 130"

"And???"

"Well, Shakespeare didn't write Sonnet 130 until 1609, 5 years after Elizabeth's death!"

"Oh my God! And I've met Shakespeare too!"

Robert heard this, and turned tail and ran along the corridor.

"5 years after my _what_?!"

**Long isn't it! Everything is kicked off in this chapter. Love you all.**


	15. Nancy

**Nancy**

They raced along the corridor after him, Jela and Elizabeth close on their heels.

Rawnie reached the door first but it slammed in her face, she banged on it and shoved down on the handle but to no avail.

"Use you Sonic you Nutter." Called the Doctor just before he reached her.

"I'm wearing a dress."

"Yes, you look lovely, now Sonic it!"

"I haven't got it, who has pockets in a cocktail dress?"

"My God, it's like being back with Donna"

"Just open it."

One quick buzz of his Screwdriver and they were inside Dudley's rooms. "Game over Dudders." Said Jack menacingly.

"Leave me. Please. You think this has been a game? At first perhaps but then, oh God, then..."

"A game?" stuttered Elizabeth, "That's all I am to Robin, a game?!"

"I- I am not Robert Dudley."

"What- are you insane. Pray stop this prank, Robin"

"I'm sorry." Said the Doctor and Rawnie together, and their joint voices echoed the look in their eyes, one of infinite sadness, over the cruelty they had seen in the universe.

"He is not Dudley, Elizabeth. He pretended to be, he wanted to meet you in the flesh, so he placed the real Dudley in a stasis chamber, and – that's not what he really looks like either."

"How do you know that?"asked Rose.

"Used my manipulator to do some investigating, actually ended up in the spaceship when I was trying to end up near the rose garden."

"Just call me Nancy Drew – actually I met her – stole my kit bag – cheeky lass"

"Moving on- erm – I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"Haven't you figured out?"

"No Nancy – tell you what, you tell me."

"It's Darek." Seeing his clueless expression "Her fiancé. I worked it out when I walked past Jela's room and heard her screaming at Jack"

_Damn. And here I thought I'd gotten away with it. _

"Jela forgive me." Jela walked over to him. She stroked his face, then slapped him. And grabbed him into a tight embrace.

And crushed his medallion, his image shivered then changed, a much taller man, with black hair and chiselled features stood before them, he had a broad build and- he was wearing jeans and a crew neck jumper. Rawnie could see why Jela had mistaken Jack for him. A little.

_He's got a fiancé. _Thought the Doctor pointedly.

_A girl can dream._ She replied.

"Come Darek, let's leave. You've had you fun."

"I can't..."

"WHAT?"

" I am not permitted to leave." He nodded at Elizabeth.

A crushed Elizabeth replied "As long as you release the true Robert, you may leave."

"Not you Elizabeth" he motioned for her to move and once again gestured his head to the door she was standing in front of. "Dudley's wife"

"HIS WHAT, EXCUSE ME???" roared Elizabeth.

"Ah yes, that's a point, Dudley married Lady Mary Sheffield, and then she died. Lotta controversy over if Elizabeth asked him to do it. They couldn't get married because of all the whispering" stated Rawnie matter o' factly.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Oh right. She's still in the room."

"Mary, come out please"

Out of the door came a heavily pregnant woman.

"What is it Darek? The- the masters are coming soon , they said I should rest."

"Your masters?"

"YOU GOT THIS EARTHLING PREGNANT?!" screamed Jela.

"Blimey you can shout" muttered the Doctor, rubbing his finger inside his ear.

"No- No I-"

"No silly. _They_ got me pregnant. Insemination. Alien – Human hybrid. Human body, alien intellect, ideals etcetera."

"This sounds rehearsed."

Darek looked up at Rawnie's remark, and took a step back.

"Forgive me, your eyes...they startled me."

Rose looked at Rawnie's eyes, they looked the same as always. Dark blue, but strange, they always made Rose feel strange, like there was some secret, some joke, Rawnie wasn't telling them.

"How can a child so young have eyes so old?"

"I've been through a lot."

"What are you? You are not human."

It took the Doctor one word "Galifrey."

The Martian couple rushed forward to grasp their hands "We're so didn't know. You are so young, both of you."

The Doctor snorted _900...and how old are you now?_

A bleeping noise came through from the other room.

Mary gasped. " They are here."

Darek helped the other woman through to the other room. "What the-" asked Jack.

It was not a typical Elizabethan Court bedroom. Half of it was, the other half, was dominated by a cold metal, illuminated giant window.

The glow grew more pronounced. "Here we go."

Rawnie breathed out.

_Pas a pas se va luenh._


	16. Secrets and Lies

**Secrets and Lies**

They came gracefully, with a kind of beauty. Sliding through, what could only be a Time Window. The 6 of them hovered for a moment before settling on the pale gold carpet.

_No! _

_Impossible. _

_Hell no! _

_Oh my God._

"What are they Jack?" asked Elizabeth. No-one wanted to reply.

They surveyed them, momentarily. Then they saw the Doctor. As they spoke, the Doctor's muscles locked into place. _They survive, they ALWAYS survive. While I lose everything._

"IDENTIFY! IDENTIFY!" They screeched.

The Doctor felt Rawnie's hand slide into his. Whispering "Remember what the Face of Boe said? You Are Not Alone. I survived and I'm here for you, and this time I'm not going anywhere. Promise."

He squeezed her hand. They were going to survive. And he wasn't gunna lose her, not this time.

The Doctor addressed the Daleks, "After everything I've been through, after everything you've done, after everything you've taken from me, I've got one word for you...BYE!"

"Whoever you are I DEMAND that you stop." Ordered Elizabeth.

"Yeah, that's not gunna work" Jack informed her. They turned and ran, Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand as they raced past.

"PROTECT THE FEMALE. PROTECT THE FEMALE. " Two Daleks moved in front of Mary

"EXTERMINATE THEM! EXTERMINATE!"

"Where are we going?" shouted Rose at the Doctor over the Daleks screams.

"No idea... Up! Go up!"

Pushing their way into the nearest room, the Doctor Soniced the door. "We're safe for now."

"Now what?"

"We stay together. The Daleks took you all from me once. Never again, we've beat them before and we'll do it again. As a family." He put his hand out.

Rawnie put hers on top his. "Family"

Jack's came down on hers "Hell yeah!" and Rose put hers on his. " And...We go down fighting, yeah?" Implying what they nobody wanted to discuss.

"And...Break!"

They all nodded fiercely. "God, I'm glad we share a TARDIS together"

"So...how do we take them down?"

"Blow'em up?" suggested Jack.

"Mental torture?" asked Rawnie.

The Doctor looked at them. Worriedly.

"We destroy them. Let's not get into details now."

The door flung open, Darek ran in. "I want to help you, your right those..._things_ are evil."

"Did you leave the door of the chamber open?"

"Erm, yes. Why?"

"Because..." as he realised "they'll all die. Everyone. If those Daleks get out, they'll murder every living creature; that's all they need."

"But why would it do that?!"

"Because they honestly believe they should die." Rawnie answered gravely

"Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing. And you, Darek-you've let them loose" yelled the Doctor.

"Is there anything else, you'd like to tell us?" asked Jack.

"The child-the child is half genetically Dalek."

"Then it must die." The Doctor was cold, anything remotely Dalek, must die.

"We'll have to destroy the Time Window." Rawnie told them. "Then they'll be stranded. Then we take them down"

"Or vice-versa" grinned Jack.

The Doctor's face became frozen in horror. Davros was right. _They're doing what they can to help but...they're like weapons...oh god._

_No. Every other species we'd give a chance...but not the Daleks, you were right, after everything they've done, all the innocent people they've murdered in cold blood. That was unforgivable. A Dalek may be honest and do what it was born to do but that doesn't stop it being a disgrace._ Rawnie answered his thought.

"We split up." She spoke aloud.

"_What?!"_

"Doctor, you're with me. We're going to disable the Time Window."  
"What do we do?"

"Jack, Rose, get everyone out" she eyed Darek "Everyone"

"Wait. Destroying a Time Window means there's residual energy, which means that...everyone within a 5 mile radius will get blasted back in time, around 6 hours. But the person who destroys it...will die. Or...be trapped in that time."

The four stood, looking at each other, wondering...which one they were about to lose.

Forever.


	17. Blood is thicker than water

**Blood is thicker than water**

The four of them stood in a tight circle, in the centre of the room. Darek stood beside the open door, holding some sort of device with which he'd obviously used to get in.

"I'll do it" offered Rose, breaking the sudden silence.

The other three looked at her, sceptically. "_Yeah_ _right" _

"What? Why can't I do it?"

Jack coughed "No offense, baby doll, but your _human_. Your expiration date is a little closer than ours."

Rose rolled her eyes huffily. _Immortals...also flaunting it in your face. _

"I could do it." Put in the Doctor.

"I don't think so. The man who saves the universe, being stuck forever in Elizabethan England. Smart."

"Which leaves...Jack." said the Doctor decisively. Jack stared at the Doctor. He'd tried so hard, waited for so long to get back, and thought that the Doctor had accepted him – welcomed him back into the gang. He'd turned him down for his team, his friends – half of whom were now dead. He'd pushed Gwen away, fled out of shame for what he'd done. So the Doctor and his TARDIS had been his safe haven. Again. He'd thought it could work. They were a team, as the Doctor put it, a family. _I like the sound of that...so why is he pushing me away? Locking me out? Easy. Cos blood is thicker than water._

"You don't have to do something you don't wanna Jack. Nobody should have to do that. Take it from somebody who knows." Said Rawnie.

"Well your not doing it." The Doctor informed her.

"Isn't that my decision?" she shot back.

"Well, I say it's mine. Your not doing it"

"Yes, I am"

"No you're not"

"_Who put you in charge?"_

"TARDIS. Timelord. _Yeah_"

"TARDIS. Timelady. _No_"

"Older"

"Wiser"

"That was never proved"

"I'll do it" she said, becoming serious, once again. "I'll get out. That's a promise." She ran out.

The Doctor stood frozen. "The Daleks" he breathed. "She'll get out. She promised"

"Doctor! You're can't possibly let her" asked Rose.

"She _promised. _An' she's a girl of her word. She'll get out. She has to" And Rose realised, it wasn't that he believed it, but that he needed them to believe it. "We've got to get the Daleks outta her way"

"My Brute gun's in the TARDIS" moaned Rose,

"I could shoot the eyestalk" Jack suggested. "Blind it" He pulled out the Webley and checked it over. "Ah."

"What is it?"

"Outta cartridges. Damn. I'll have to get Ianto to order...."he trailed off as he remembered.

"Now what?" asked Darek pointedly

"You shut up" said Rose, sharply.

They weren't expecting the scream. "That's not good" summarised the Doctor as he knocked Darek out of the way in his hurry to get downstairs.

Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen "If they've killed her...well...that's not good either"

"That's putting it mildly"

"I don't know about you" called Jack loosening his bow tie as he clattered down the stairs, yet again. "But these stairs are _really_ starting to bug me."

Upon reaching the bedchamber, they spotted the door, blasted off it's _hinges Now what does that remind me of? _As he remembered the destruction caused by 2 of Rawnie's friends in her bedroom. The first thing he saw was the body on the floor. "Lady Sheffield!"

"What?!" the Doctor scanned the room, looking for-

"She got in the way." Came a sad voice. "They were aiming at me, but, but she asked them to stop. Ran in front, saying I am just a child, I shouldn't die, but a ray caught her elbow and well...the foetus is dead too" Rawnie stood by the Time Window, all the Daleks facing her, and even from his position in the middle of the room, he could see she was terrified.

Rose looked down upon the body, worriedly. _There have been __**way **__too many deaths today._

"THE FEMALE IS DEAD! THE FOETAS IS DEAD! PLAN FAILURE! ACTIVATE PLAN B! ACTIVATE PLAN B!" one of them screeched

"WHAT OF THE HUMANS? THE GIRL?" asked another

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Rawnie reached for the switch, smiling. The Daleks began to fire ray of death charged bolts of electricity in her direction, but they all missed. However, 1 hit a cable, which broke loose and began to spark close to Rawnie.

"Oh, but that's just it." And her smile grew more pronounced, her hand still on the switch "'cos I'm definitely not human."


	18. Realisation

**Realisation**

**FWI. This is meant to be like a diary entry for Rawnie. Only it's more of an internal monologue but it's MEANT to be a diary entry. **

You could run from someone you feared, you could try to fight someone you hated. All my reactions were geared toward those kinds of killers – the monsters, the enemies. When you loved the one who was killing you, it left you no options.

How could you run, how could you fight, when doing so would hurt that beloved one? If your life was all you had to give your beloved, how could you not give it?

If it was someone you truly loved?


	19. The Soul's portal

**The Soul's Portal**

The cable was still hanging dangerously close. And Rawnie's hand was still firmly on the switch.

"IF YOU ARE NOT HUMAN THEN WHAT ARE YOU?" commanded the Daleks

"I'll tell you what I am, I'm-" she began but she stupidly stepped forward into the path of the cable. It flicked into her face connecting with her skull it then swung away coiling back around to hit her foot. Rose gasped when she saw the bright yellow bolt of electricity, it was going to kill her!

Rawnie yelled momentarily but stood straight again.

"What the-"

"Rubber Soles" she grinned waggling her foot in front of them "Swear by 'em!"

In the corner of his eye Jack saw Rawnie – who had been about to say something- stumble backward - he moved as if to catch her but she stepped away.

"Stay back" she gasped doubling up, putting out a hand in warning.

"Is she regenerating?" Rose turned to the Doctor, desperately.

He shrugged, unable to unlock the tension in his shoulders.

"No. That wouldn't be enough to kill her. Especially with the rubber soles an' all" he scratched the back of his head, thoughtfully. "So what could it-"

Rawnie stood up straight, almost immediately. Rose saw that she was smiling. Resting her hand back on the switch, she opened her eyes.

The pupils were now a disconcerting shade of honey gold. She leant forward, blinking, as if she'd never seen them before.

But that's impossible" exclaimed the Doctor "It's like Bad Wolf" he glanced at Rose, "But there's not TARDIS nearby so how-"

"It's kinda fun to do the impossible" she laughed. "But I have no need for your precious TARDIS, _Doctor. _This power is all my own."

"No-body should have that type of power" he stated, coldly.

"Tough" her eyes met his, daring him, to contradict her. He looked away. Something in her eyes, like she was searching his face, his soul for an answer to a question he did not know. But he knew one thing.

Those were not his sister's eyes.

**A little build-up to the next bit. **


	20. Destiny

**Destiny**

"You want to know what I am?" she cooed, her voice now sweet but with a touch of steel that was just detectable.

" WHAT ARE YOU?" they shrieked impatiently, _amazing _thought the Doctor _first time I've seen'em ask first then exterminate..."_

"My brother over there. You know him. His name is the Doctor." She paused, showing them her gleaming teeth, enjoying the suspense "But you're name for him " she gave them a sideward's glance at the Daleks " is The Oncoming Storm. So, can you guess who _I _am?"

The wheeled backwards "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"But true." She stated

"What they talkin' bout Rawnie?" pleaded Rose, desperately "Whatever it is, let us help you!"

"Rose" said the girl, her tone gentle now, when her eyes fell upon her friend "I don't need any help, I've never felt better, really" she grinned, and for a second the Doctor was almost taken in. By that expression he knew so well, almost had him believing ... except for the eyes. Golden pulsing, glittering, set in an ethereal expression.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, fiercely.

"Doctor, what sort of question is that?" she laughed. "I'm your sister, idiot!"

"You sound like her, you look like her, but who are you _really _? I'm talking to the...being possessing her here!"

"I am Rawnie...and Rawnie" she breathed " Is the Darkness"

"_No!" _he gasped, before collecting himself, smoothing out his expression . "What exactly is the Darkness, and what do you want?" he probed.

"I am the Time Vortex. Which is Huon energy. As you know."

"That's old magic. Impossibly old. Where did you absorb that from?"

She gave a bark of laughter, but smiled kindly, sadly, ". I am at one with the Vortex. It is inside of me. When I was born, there was a spike of energy that emitted from the Untempered Schism, you remember, and the spike happened at the precise second I was born, somehow, the energy merged with my life force, dormant until awakened in times of need" she inclined her head.

The Doctor gasped when the realisation hit him, he grabbed Rose's hand, as if in reassurance.

"Remember Rose, all those times, just like Bad Wolf, two words following us wherever we went."

He could see all of a sudden, Gwyneth in Cardiff, "The things you've seen- The Darkness, The Big Bad Wolf!" Lucius in Pompeii "Doctor, she is returning." The Shadow proclamation, the Daleks, all the signs, the warnings that he'd blatantly ignored...

"Everywhere we go, two words following us. Like Bad Wolf...only this time I don't think it's a coincidence."

"Oh give the man a medal!" Rawnie snickered sarcastically.

"YOU ARE THE DARKNESS! I MUST EXTERMINATE YOU! I WILL KILL THE DARKNESS!" Screamed the leader Dalek, firing.

Rawnie raised a hand and the bolt of light fizzled before going out.

"You can't kill me. I am eternal. You want to know what the Darkness contains Doctor? Cos it isn't just time energy." her eyes locked on his again, no hint of emotion, in her beautiful, strange gold eyes.

"What is it then?" he asked, fearfully.

"The End of Time."


	21. A sacrifice

What are you going to do?" asked the Doctor "What _exactly _is your plan here _Darkness?"_

"When" she asked with a roll of the eyes "is it going to enter your abnormally thick cranium that **I am your sister?"**

"You didn't answer the question" spoke out Rose, sounding braver than she felt "What are you going to do now?" Rawnie's eyes turned to her.

"Simple. Destroy these pitiful pepper pots"

"DALEKS ARE SUPREME!" came the Daleks in perfect unison

"I AM TALKING!" fired off Rawnie, her eyes blazing. Silence fell. "That's better. Anyway, I will destroy the_ abominations_ and blow up the anomaly" she indicated the Time Window beside her.

"But – you can't. You blow that up – you're- you're"

"I know."

"She's what Doctor?"

"Stuck" He answered gravely "You shut down a Time Window. Fine. But one of this size – it's ripped a hole in the vortex – the only way to close it is a significant explosion. We'll be safe as we'll only get sent back in time a few hours. For everyone else, time from this point continues as normal but Rawnie – well the force could kill her."

"The Doc's right Rawnie. We'll find another way to –"

"I thought you had learned from the last time Harkness, not to meddle in my affairs. That girl could have been saved if you had left well enough alone!"

"She was happy and free and you're more important"

"Than Molly Walker? What would Cesca say?"

He gaped. "You, you know about Cesca?"

"Correction. I _knew _Cesca. And I know what she would'd think."

Jack, himself, had no idea what to think. He cringed.

"ENOUGH TALK! THE DARKNESS DESTROYED SKARO. YOU CONSUMED US! FINALLY, IN THE LAST ACT OF THE TIME WAR, WE WILL CONTROL THE EARTH AND CONSUME YOU!"

Rawnie turned back to the Daleks, fully focused now"Sorry where were we boys? Ah yes, your supposed" she made the classic quotation marks, her golden eyes mocking "_world domination. _Seriously? Well," she tightened her hand on the switch lever, to make her point "You want to take this Earth? Your gunna have to go through me. "The Daleks raised their guns, one at her, and one at Rose, Jack and the Doctor "Ah now before you do that, just think about one tiny detail. Who's standing in the way? Me. Who could blow us" she indicated herself and the Daleks "all to bits by pulling this switch? Me. You wanna stop me well go right ahead. After all, no plan, no back-up, no weapons worth a damn and something else – I've got everything to lose _which makes me all the more dangerous. _And finally, remember Rose that every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But it's not irrational. Cos what they're really afraid of...is me. So Daleks...you wanna rewrite human history then do the smart thing. Let someone else try first." They lowered their guns, in defeat. The Darkness would always be present, and she was, as yet, undefeated. Besides, they had heard a great deal of her mercy. She would spare a few Daleks surely. They would live to fight again. And when that day came, they would be victorious.

The Darkness smirked. "Just because you surrender. Does not mean I will let you live. I am not my brother. "

"Now, "smiled the girl, "The quickest way would be destroying your molecules one by one until you disintegrated. Minimum pain and only the weeniest bit of dust to sweep under the carpet. But, I'm not in the mood. Ah, I know. The _perfect _way. And it's in this room. Hiding at the edges. Come forth, piranhas. I have a _favour _to ask of you"

"What is she _doing? _What _piranhas'?"_ whispered Rose. The Doctor looked bewildered, under his mask of worry. " I have **no **idea."

In the candlelight room, some shadows stole around the room, one fell across the main pool of light, the candelabra in the centre of the room. The Doctor looked up. He swore in Galifreyan.

Nothing was casting it.

"Vashta Nerada." He snarled. Rawnie grinned eerily.

"What's Vashta Nerada?"

"It's what's in the dark. It's what's _always _in the dark. No wonder they're pally"

"Now, now, why don't we all get cosy and meet face to face" smiled Rawnie. With a wave of her hand, their shells split open. The gooey squids lay, silent. And for the first time in ages, Rose felt sorry for a Dalek.

"Mer-" one of them, Jack didn't know which one, tried. "Mercy?"

Rawnie cocked her head, playfully "I'm sorry?"

"Mercy. Mercy" it croaked.

"I'm Rawnie, the Darkness, you might wanna update your data"

"Mercy" it pleaded.

Rawnie sighed. "Sorry. Not anymore." She clicked her fingers. The shadows blurred and swirled. Rose noticed they were getting closer."

Rawnie whirled around. "Leave them! You do not touch them. As for the Daleks, you may feast."

They waited. For the signal. Rawnie snapped her fingers.

The air was filled with Dalek screams. Rose looked away.

Rawnie blinked suddenly. She looked horrified. Her eyes, filled with tears. Her big deep blue eyes.

"Doctor? Rose? Jack?" she questioned "What? Oh – Oh my –_I'm sorry" _ The Doctor went forward. She looked shaken. Unsteady. She needed a hug. He stepped forward. The ground shook, the walls cracked around them. "No Doctor. The time frame's unsteady. I was counting on a few more minutes but destroying them shattered the link with their ship rendering the Window unstable. You have to step back. This – is – goodbye" she shuddered.

"Don't – your all I've got – your family"

Rawnie laughed unsteadily "For a man who claims to be so alone – you have the biggest family. I should know. I've met most of them. I'll always be with you. I promise. And I might see you in ooh, another few hundred years maybe? "

"Be serious. "

"I am. And we still have time. I've bumped into the odd regeneration on Earth. In the future. So if I don't see you, at least you'll see me"

"What'll happen to you?" asked Rose.

"I'll spend a few hundred years waiting to bump into you lot again. I must walk the longer path." She tensed.

"Time is running out. The tear is widening. Step back."

The Doctor stepped forward" There has to be another way, there's always something."

"Remember Thomas Edison? He tried 1,000 times to make the filament for the lightbulb and failed. And when asked, he said I didn't fail. I just found 1,000 ways not to make a lightbulb but you only need one way to make it work" she replied. The Doctor gaped

_What? That makes NO sense. _ "Time's been stole from us. And it's not fair" A reminder.

"No Last of the Time Lords. It is not."

And _then _she pulled the switch.


	22. A promise from the pastpresentfuture

A promise from the Past...future...Present?

Rose would never be sure of what happened at that moment. Everything suddenly seemed to blur but she wasn't moving. The colours seemed to merge together, like a chalk drawing ruined by rain. But she could still hear with perfect clarity. She heard Rawnie's last words to them. "Everything's going to be alright. Trust me. We'll be together again soon" She sounded cheerful, optimistic. The words echoed and Rose realised they were emanating through the time vortex as the last few minutes trickled into place. Rose's eyes blurred themselves. She would never see Rawnie again.

As she wiped her eyes, she noticed that the world sorting itself out before them. The same room, the Doctor and Jack. But no Dalek shells. No body. No Rawnie. It was cooler in here. There was no fire and less light.

She stepped forward, to take the Doctor's hand. Jack followed suit and put his hand on his old friend's shoulder. "We're here, Doc."

"Where is here?" asked Rose distractedly. The Doctor shrugged out from under Jack's hold and dropped Rose's hand. He stepped away from them, like they were tainted.

"Its a few hours earlier. Before the masque." He replied brusquely. "We need to get of here. Hide. Move. Whichever." He turned to face them.

His face was cold, eyes distant. He was wearing a mask, armour which even Rose could not soften this time. He hurried to the door. "We could go to town, see Shakespeare?" he suggested lightly, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Yeah" Rose agreed, "Come on."

"We'll have to try and avoid ourselves. " The others nodded in acknowledgement. Sneaking through the corridors and just managing to skirt the great hall and escape into the rose gardens. It was a dark starry night and the Doctor remembered gladly that torches had been installed in the gardens to light paths for lovers walks. He chose a dim side path and they skulked along to try and find the TARDIS. Eventually they spotted the lights of the too large windows and voices. The Doctor and Rose crouched near a gap in the bushes to see out. Jack dived into a bush to hide. A rosebush. Rose had to clap her hand over his mouth to stop him yelling.

The group emerged amid conversation. "That's the thing about time travel. Take the coronation of dear old Lizzie for example. I've been loads. If you look in the crowd, away from all the action you would see me. On the streets, in the choir, the maids of honour, riding in the procession, bearing the Queen's robe, in trees, on bridges. I've moved things, called out, even handed the Queen a hairclip that fell out of her hair"

"I thought we were only passive observers of significant events'

"I was multi-tasking. Watching and whatever-elsing at the same time."

"Hang on- what exactly was your important point"

"Oh – that, as long as you put anything back that you've moved That object or person or whatever, will be important in the natural timeline but as long as it's there when time reconverges on itself, around whatever you've done or changed" gazing at the Roses on the bushes and leaning down to pluck a red one. From the very bush, the future selves were crouched in or behind " the timeline continues as normal. Everything will be alright" The Doctor crouched in the bushes, gasped, before Rose clapped her other hand over his mouth. Rawnie coughed

"Is that true?" Rose heard her other self ask.

"Yeah, I mean I've got a little _too_ involved to know if that's true"

"Me too" said a grinning Jack, abashed.

"Come on" grinned Rawnie, linking arms and nudging Jack to link Rose. She started to skip and the others were forced to do the same to keep up with her. _Oh _remembered the Doctor as his past self realised_. A yellow brick road...path...whatever. _

Rawnie laughed, "_We're off to see the Queen, the Virgin Queen of England"_

The past selves watched as the happy group skipped away from them. They weren't _really_ that corny were they. Rose remembered Mickey saying _"You should see yourselves"_

And now that they had, from a different perspective, a different angle, they could only say one thing, as one, like mind readers, as 3 people will do if theyspend long enough together.

"_Geez"_


	23. The Letter

**Hi! Gooness how long has it been since I updated this! Well here we are – nearly finished after so long! Two years. Good Lord. I hope you like it since I am finally inspired and it's not just something I wrote because I felt like I should. Anyway let me know what you think. Love you all. **

Whilst Rose kept watch on their past selves retreating backs, the Doctor opened the door and slipped inside. Jack closed the door after Rose and they turned to see the control room just as they had left it, the streamers and empty party poppers on the floor, a couple of discarded masks, the large disco ball in the ceiling as well as the infamous feather bower draped over one of the levers on the console.

The Doctor was fuming, they could both see that clearly. Shockingly, he walked right up the console and gave it a swift angry kick. Like it was the TARDIS' fault. Something sparked, tempermentally. The Doctor growled but just as he was about to complain, she appeared in the middle of the room. Rawnie. Alive. Here and now. In colour. But then Rose blinked and realised she looked a hell of a lot younger and that her image flickered ever so slightly. A past hologram. Was this the TARDIS, laying on the guilt?

But then, the Rawnieogram blinked and that familiar smile appeared. Her lips stretching back easily over her teeth. " _Doctor. If you're seeing this message then that means it's happens. And it was so bad that I can't get back to you. I've programmed this, so that no matter where I am, if I've met you again or not – the TARDIS will activate it. You deserved to know. Hopefully at the right time and I'm actually dead_" the Doctor flinched "_And not with you. Or in the room._" She looked round nervously at this thought. "_This is probably a bit creepy in retrospect. Or saddening. And I didn't want that. I want you to be happy. And I've only done this because there's one thing I've never got the chance to say. Thank you. For everything. For letting your kid sister tag along occasionally to see the stars. For being there for me. Looking after me with caring, bravery and selflessness as you always have. And, hey, maybe one day, you'll learn all about the people I've befriended and the dangers I have faced without you. D'you know, I hope it was good. I hope I actually saved the world not just got my hand stuck in the toaster or something embarrassing like that. Actually, whatever it was, I hope I saved you. That would be enough for me. To let you know that I had your back. Always. No matter where I was, I protected you. But don't you wallow, don't you dare. You get out there and walk in the dust like we always said. Thank you anyway. And remember – it doesn't matter if I'm with you or not – as long as you have your friends, especially Rose and Jack. You have your family. You are home. I love you. _" she gave a brief salute, just two fingers and a cheeky wink before she faded away.

"You'd think the TARDIS would clean up whilst we were gone wouldn't ya?" Mused Jack.

"She's not his mother' Rose retorted, picking up the red cardigan she'd left on the bench and pulling it on, cold all of a sudden.

When the Doctor made no response, they looked round for him. He was nowhere to be seen. Gone. Rose headed towards the corridor leading off, intending to go after him but Jack laid a gentle hand on her arm, a restraint. "Give him a minute."

She turned but couldn't help looking back along the unusually dark and uninviting tunnel where he had gone. "Gimme a hand clearing up, eh?" she heard Jack ask just as softly. Maybe Jack and the TARDIS were right. She lifted a grille panel and handed Jack a trash bag. _He needs a minute. _

In truth the Doctor felt like he could've done with an hour. He hadn't meant to be so harsh to the others, but he had just wanted to get out of that room, to get away. Rawnie's last words, spoken for only to him, reverberated around his cranium. _Let's face it, Thete__*****__, it was me or the wall paper. _

He strode down the dark corridors, unaware of where his feet were taking him. The TARDIS seemed to – pretty soon, he was standing looking along at the bedroom doors. Looked like the TARDIS had shuffled things round again so that Rose's bedroom was next to his again, Jack's was on the other side and right across from the Doctor's room was Rawnie's. Just as it had always been. He twisted the doorknob of the medieval door and stepped into the darkness. It was cool in here, much cooler than he ever remembered. Absent. Pressing his hand to the wall, he felt for the panel of old fashioned switches he knew was there. Finding it, he flicked the closest one to him. Overhead, the chandelier came on, illuminating the centre of the room. As he continued flicking, the side lights came on, glowing glass torch shaped bulbs set in brackets on the walls as well as the fairy lights around her four poster. He knew that inside the canvas of the bed, Rawnie had it wired so that it looked like a ceiling of stars. Her very own night sky.

The room was large of course, with light wood panelled floors, warm rugs and white walls. There was the four poster on the left hand side as you came in, her wardrobe and drawers in an open space on the other. Further down were her desk and a small sitting area and most impressively right at the back, were bookcases full of leather bound books. They lined the walls allowing space for a mezzanine and a window seat which showed a spectacular view of whatever Rawnie wanted. At the minute, a medieval skyline the Doctor recognised as Carcassonne's Cite was on display.

He wandered into the room, touching the odd furnishing in fond remembrance of the evening talks they had had in here. Once upon a time. He plonked himself on her patchwork bedspread but jumped up again when he heard the crinkling of paper.

It was letter, not in its envelope, simply folded over on itself in the traditional way. And bore his name. In Rawnie's scribbled script.

He opened it as quickly as he dared and began to read, sitting back down on the bed again. And read it again. Stumped. He rushed back to the console room, where Jack and Rose sat pensively for him, having just finished cleaning up. Before they could speak, he jabbed it under Jack's nose.

"I don't understand" he told them bluntly. Jack spread it out so Rose could read it over his shoulder. "Why would she say all that and then leave us this?" And as he watched them read it, it felt to the Doctor like Rawnie was leaning on the console still there, with him, as always, speaking:

_Thinking of you, wherever you are. _

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds... but they share the same sky —_

_One sky, one destiny. _

_**Rawnie**_

_**Ohana**_

"Huh"

"What? What is it?" the Doctor asked impatiently.

"Well, it's just...weird. Normally she just signs her name".

"She has – but she's crossed it out. Like she was gunna say something and changed her mind –Hang on - Normally?"

"I've received this letter before. Luke – that's Luke Smith – told me he got the exact same one"

"Okay... and what does it mean? What exactly is she saying here?"

Jack smiled sadly "Goodbye" looking directly at the Doctor.

"Oh no" the Doctor raged, pacing like a caged lion "that's not good enough! I'm not sacrificing her! Not again! Forget the sacrificing message rubbish. Something...something in **that** letter, there must be...there's no way she'd tell me to blatantly give up on her!"

"There is something" Rose pointed out timidly "What does _Ohana _mean?" This brought the Doctor up short. Six billion languages and he had never come across that one word before. Trust Rawnie to know it. "No idea" he answered brooding, especially since, knowing Rawnie, it was probably crucial. Damn her.

"I think" Jack put in, "I might know some people who might"

Alex and Sarah had their own problems to deal with. So when they heard the groan of ancient engines in the middle of their Hub, they were not best pleased.

Yes, they had waited a long time to see the Doctor again, and the help he could give them with their current situation, but knowing him, he would just drag them away for whatever adventure he had in store. How right they were.

Luckily, it was just Alex and Sarah in the main area. _Thank God for that _thought Sarah. Then "ALEX! GET IN HERE!"

"What is it? Honestly, there's no need to-" then she spotted it. And dropped her glass. Running down the stairs, she pressed her hand to the old blue door _Hello again Old Girl. _Unfortunately, the breaking glass had been heard, as frantic footsteps raced towards them, the girls locked gazes for a few seconds.

"What do we do?"

"You're asking me?"

Jack, the Jack of their time, which was about 3 months in the past, came running in. **Jack is also present in my other story **_**Torchwood Four **_**so this is where the 2 stories briefly collide. So there are 2 Jacks. And Alex and Sarah come from **_**Ice **_**originally, another Rawnie/ Torchwood story as well as **_**Torchwood Four. **_

"What the hell?"

"Nothing. Go away!"

"You know not to scream or break stuff in this building – "

"Who do you think you are, my father?" then 2 things happened at once - he spotted the big blue box. And its door opened. The Doctor poked a smiling face out, spotted that Jack, swore before turning round and telling the girls to 'Get in. Sharpish'

They did. Sharpish. And the Doctor locked the door behind them.

"Alex! Sarah!" Jack came over to hug them each in turn. "It's been, what three months? How are you? How's it all going?"

They answered as best they could, whilst trying to greet Rose and get over the fact that they'd spoken to him just minutes before.

Jack was about to speak when the Doctor told him to shut up.

"What about –"

"We've got more immediate problems – namely **you**" the Doctor told him, distractedly. So they'd arrived at this again had they? Well, Jack was ready to fight his corner about why the Doctor needed him, why he deserved it, and he thought the Doc had got over it.

"Not, you _now, _ninny! As in the you from 3 months ago, who hasn't met up with us and is outside trying to get in!"

It was Jack turned white from ear to ear and began to swear. "We need to get out of here."

"And go where? Just hang suspended in the Vortex while we work this out?" asked Rose sarcastically.

"Good enough for me"

"Me too."

"Sorted. Good thinking Rose" And with the pull of a lever that's exactly what they did.

_Peace. Quiet. Space to think. _But before the Doctor had even turned round, Alex and Sarah had started on him.

"What is it this time, Doctor? What do you need us for now?"

"Yeah, in case you hadn't noticed we had a little uh _situation _of our own to deal with. Speaking of which, we could really use your help with that-"

"Whatever it is, it can wait, I don't have time to deal with your teenage squabbles"

"TEENAGE SQUAB-" Sarah began just as Alex started to ask "What-?" however both were cut short by Jack, who had come up behind them, clapping one of his large hands over each of their mouths to silence them.

As the Doctor turned round, to share a confused glance with Rose at all the hubbub, Jack quickly inclined his head and whispered "He doesn't know yet." Both girls promptly shut up, and when Jack was sure they wouldn't say anything more about Torchwood Four, removed his hands.

"What do you need, Doctor?" Alex queried.

"Rawnie. She's – gone" _For want of a better word. _"She gave us a goodbye message and...she left a letter. There's a word I don't know, which Jack thought you might."

"Can we listen to the message first?" asked Sarah, logically.

He sighed impatiently, but played it for them anyway. As the transparent form of his sister faded from sight he examined their faces. Both were sad. Disappointed. They had expected this. But they had also expected, somewhere in their mind, that Rawnie wouldn't let this happen. That she would fight till both her hearts gave out.

He handed over the letter to Alex, with Sarah leaning over her shoulder they quickly scanned it's contents.

"All basic English from where I'm standing" said Sarah.

"Except that last word" the Doctor persisted "Any ideas?"

"What Ohana? I told her that once. A long time ago now" Alex told him dismissively, as if were nothing. The look on his face told her it wasn't.

"What does it mean?" his voice came out sounding tense, controlled. It was all he could do not to yell.

She looked embarrassed to be sharing this with him like it was a guarded secret "Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind"

_Nobody gets left behind. _

"**OH GOD!" **

As the Doctor elbowed Sarah and Rose out of the way and started to frantically fly the TARDIS, the rest of the group stood like a bunch of lemons.

"Did we miss something?" asked Rose as she and Sarah helped each other up whilst trying to avoid his mad dance.

"**Jack Harkness will you bloody help me!" **he bellowed from the other side of the room. The women backed away towards the ramp. Smart move.

"Evidently" muttered Jack as he started to help the crazed pilot.

As the girls tried to keep their feet, falling all over each other and cursing like true sailors, the Doctor shouted instructions as well as yelling 'Hold on, come on, hold in there, we're coming. We're coming!"

Rawnie had never given up on him. Never. Not during all those years on Galifrey, waiting for those rare days when he would visit. Not during the war, or her idiotic petition to join it. Never during her search for the only bit of home, the only family she had left in the universe for God knows how many years. She'd had his back. Time he returned the favour. Properly.

The Girl Who Waited has waited long enough.

***Thete is an informal version of the Doctor's nickname: Theta Sigma. Obviously Rawnie knows her own brother's name but of respect for him she does not use it. That and the fact that she knows why he doesn't use it. **


End file.
